What is LoVe?
by elizcalvert
Summary: Baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me no more…Season 2 doesn’t have nearly enough LoVe. So I’ve rewritten it! AU, LoVe all the way. Begins with Episode 2.01.
1. Normal is the Watchword

**What is LoVe?: Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more…Season 2 doesn't have nearly enough LoVe. So I've re-written it! AU, LoVe all the way. Begins with Episode 2.01. **

**AN: After watching the Season 3 Premiere last night, I remembered how angry I was when there wasn't enough LoVe in Season 2. So I'm rewriting it, because I can't get enough of them. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- "Normal is the Watchword"**

"Normal. That's the watchword. Sounds good, doesn't it? Senior year begins tomorrow and all appears hunky dory. Best friend? Check. Boyfriend? Check. Lilly's killer behind bars? Check".

Veronica recalled her words as she stared down at the bus debris floating in the ocean. Tears poured down her face as Duncan hugged her.

She heard sirens as an ambulance and several police cars pulled up. Right behind them were the news crews, their cameras ready to record the crash.

Veronica felt Duncan pull her away from the cliff side. She let him push her into the limo with the other crying survivors. A police officer opened the door and told them he would get their statements later.

As the limo pulled away, Veronica stared as the different news channels stood at the edge of the cliffs, reporting on the disaster unfolding below them. Duncan pulled Veronica's head into his chest and she let out a sob.

Veronica's phone started to ring, and she saw that her father was calling.

"Dad," she answered, "Dad…it's ok…I'm ok…Yes…I'll…I'll explain later…Duncan's fine...I…"

Her voice broke and she began to cry again. Duncan took the phone from her and finished her conversation with Keith. He switched off her phone and pulled her back into his embrace.

When the limo arrived back at the school, Keith was there waiting. He grabbed Veronica from Duncan and pulled her into a tight hug. Keith said a few words to Duncan and then put Veronica in the car, driving her home.

* * *

Logan was whistling as he pulled up to his house. He unlocked the door and went straight to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He switched on the television as he opened the fridge. He wasn't paying much attention until he heard the reporter talking about Neptune High. He looked up frowning and froze when he saw what was on the television. 

He walked slowly to the sofa and sat down, staring at the screen. A Neptune High bus on its way back from a fieldtrip to Shark Stadium had run off a cliff. Everyone inside was presumed dead.

"Veronica," whispered Logan as he stared at the debris floating in the water. His hand was shaking as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed her number.

"Please pick up, Veronica come on. Tell me you weren't on that bus," he muttered.

Her phone went straight to voicemail, 'Hi it's Veronica. Leave a message'.

Logan slumped against the sofa, shutting his phone. He stared at the television in disbelief, and tears began to build in his eyes. He looked up at the mantle, seeing the water urn his father had created for his mother.

He was filled with rage as he stood up, grabbing the urn and throwing it at the wall. It broke and pieces of glass flew everywhere, the water left a mark on the wall.

"Goddamnit!" he yelled as he sunk to the floor, head in his hands.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, hoping, and saw that it was Dick.

He was about to ignore the call when he realized that Dick was supposed to be on the bus. Along with Beaver. And Duncan.

He answered the phone quickly, "Dick?"

"Logan. Dude. You will not believe what just happened," said Dick in a stunned voice.

"It's all over the news. How…what…were you on the bus?"

"Dude if I was on the bus I'd be dead. And why is your voice all shaky?" asked Dick.

"Dick. Focus. How are you alive? Is anyone else?"

"There was a rank smell on the bus so a bunch of us took a limo. Me and the Beav, this new hot chick, oh Duncan too, and…"

Logan took a shaky breath, "And Veronica?"

"Ronnie? She's ok. Got a ride with that biker, Weevil".

Logan closed his eyes in relief and then realized that Dick was still talking to him.

"Logan, dude. Are you alright man?"

"I'm fine Dick. Just thinking of planning a…Life is Short Party. At my place," improvised Logan.

"Sweet. Well I gotta go. Dad's like freaking out because he thought we were on the bus. I'll check ya later".

Logan hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. His friends might have been on that bus and all he could think of was Veronica.

"She's safe," he mumbled to himself as he shut off the television.

* * *

The next day at school, reporters were gathered at every door interviewing anyone they could. Veronica pushed her way past them and headed to her locker. She shut her locker and turned back into the hallway, ramming straight into someone. 

She looked up to see Logan looking down at her, a funny look on his face.

"Move," she ordered.

Logan saluted her and backed away muttering, "Good to see you're still the Indestructible Veronica Mars".

Veronica paused and glanced back at him, noticing a worried look in his eyes. She sighed and forced a smile on her face, "Unsinkable Veronica Mars to you".

As she turned away, a smirk worked its way onto Logan's face.


	2. Driver Ed

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Up next: an extended version of the hallway scene. Also, Logan and Veronica's thoughts.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- "Driver Ed" **

"I'm not going to let the list of things I want to do before I die turn into a list of regrets".

Veronica smiled as she stared down at a sleeping Duncan. She checked the clock, saw how late it was, and quickly slid out of bed. She slipped into her clothes and tip-toed to the door.

Veronica had just stepped out into the hallway when she heard a door to her right close. "Our next door moaners," she thought to herself. She looked over to catch a glimpse and saw…Logan.

He looked surprised to see her and then a smirk came over his features as he sauntered closer.

"Hmm. What's different about you? Did you cut your hair or something? FYI, if the cuddling is the best part, he didn't do it right".

Veronica's face registered shock and then anger, "How is that any of your business?"

Logan paused in front of her, "Ah. So cuddling really _is _the best part".

"Just because we refused to out-moan you…"

Logan interrupted her with a devilish glint in his eye, "So you heard us. Is that what's got your panties…"

"The whole hotel could hear _her_. She's quite the actress," muttered Veronica.

"Actress?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "Those were 100 percent genuine bona fide moans".

Veronica glared at him as he put his arm above her head and leaned closer, "Don't you remember? Last summer? When I made a certain townie moan without even using my hands?"

Veronica blushed a deep red as Logan pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned closer and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Think of that when you're all cuddly with Donut after an unsatisfying bout of boring sex".

He smirked and stepped back, turning on his heel, and whistling his way down the hall. Veronica sank against the wall for a moment, took a deep breath and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Room 1147," she said to the hotel clerk. A woman answered, but before Veronica could say anything, Duncan opened the door.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked sleepily.

"I have about fifteen minutes 'til my dad activates the homing device in my molar".

* * *

Logan slumped against the wall of the elevator as it took him down to the lobby. So Veronica and Duncan were having sex. The guilty look on Veronica's face when he saw her completely gave her away. But why was she guilty? Maybe she was finally feeling some regret for breaking up with him.

He booked room 1147 knowing that Duncan lived nearby. Knowing that Veronica would be there at some point. Hoping that he might run into her. Snark it up with her for a little bit. But he hadn't realized that the thought of Duncan and her…together…would have such an effect on him.

The elevators opened and Logan headed out into the hotel. He shouldn't have baited her. But he just wanted to see how she'd respond. He was hoping for that typical Veronica spunk. And he got it. But he also came away with too many memories.

Not only would Veronica probably be thinking of his words when she was with Duncan, he'd probably be recalling them every time he touched another girl.

"Damn Ronnie," he mumbled as he pulled out his keys and unlocked his car. As he started the engine he looked up to see Veronica dashing out of the hotel.

He smiled, "Someone missed her curfew".

* * *

Veronica was cursing under her breath as she ran to her car. She was cutting it close. As she crossed the street, she saw a familiar yellow beast in the parking lot. Her eyes locked with Logan's and he blew her a kiss before he pealed out of the lot.

Veronica stared after his car, took a shaky breath, and climbed into the LeBaron.

"Logan, you had to go and ruin what was meant to be a special moment," she whispered as she started driving home.

She couldn't erase his words from her memory. That hot summer night. In the back of her car.

"Shit shit shit," she cursed.

Just because things with Duncan weren't as steamy didn't mean…What she and Duncan had, now that was true love. Who needed passion?

And besides… Duncan wasn't as experienced as Logan. Logan was like the Casanova of Neptune. Maybe Duncan just needed practice…

Great, now she was comparing Duncan to Logan. When really there was no comparison. Logan was a jackass and Duncan was the great love of her life. Right?

And just who was Logan making moan in his hotel room? Someone from school? Someone random?

"Logan Echolls, I hate you," angrily stated Veronica as she pulled up to her apartment.

* * *

**To my Reviewers:**

**Angel Monroe: **I'm glad that you think it's plausible. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!

**clois4life: **Updated! I hope you like this chapter!

**LostnStarsHollow:** Yes, way too little LoVe. Season 3 better have more. ;) Enjoy!

**Stacey Verda: **You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it!

**tamasit1: **Here's chapter two!

**jacedes: **Now that would've been too easy, ;). But maybe soon…

**cosmopolitan: **YAY!

**lipsofanangel23: **Yessss!

**lovejen: **I'm glad you're hooked! I hope you continue to read it!


	3. Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang

**AN: A bit of a longer chapter for you guys. I've included parts of certain scenes from this episode, I hope this doesn't seem too repetitive. I've included them because I think they're significant. But no worries, I've changed them around a bit and added things, so hopefully it's not like you're watching the episode all over again.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- "Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang" **

"So as of now, Veronica Mars is a Future Business Leader of America".

Who knew the FBLA would be such a complicated class? Veronica was sick of the looks Logan gave her and Duncan. She was tired of the snide comments and today, the way he had gotten out of his seat to usher them into seats next to each other. It was infuriating.

Veronica was mulling this over when she heard Duncan ask Mr. Pope a question.

Mr. Pope responded, "I would've retired earlier, but actually, the, uh, the restoration's been tricky. We had to re-seal the hull twice".

Logan interrupted their conversation, "Didn't plug her right the first time, huh?"

As he said this he looked over at Duncan. Suddenly Duncan was out of his chair and pulling Logan into the hallway.

Veronica was shocked as they began to fight each other, falling onto the ground. Finally their fight was broken up and they were sent to the nurse's office.

"Well I guess class is dismissed early," muttered Mr. Pope.

"Dude! Yes!" Dick pumped his fist in the air.

Veronica rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. Beaver caught up to her in the hallway.

"Any luck with the I-pod thing?" he asked nervously.

"I'm working on it," sighed Veronica.

Dick walked over to them and slung his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"Ronnie. Can you make Logan and Duncan get into a fight over you like every class? Because that would rock".

Veronica glared at Dick and he removed his arm, backing away.

"Dude, touchy subject," he mumbled as she pushed past him to get to her locker.

* * *

In the nurse's office, the nurse was bandaging Logan's hands. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but not from the anti-septic. He was just reminded of how much he hated his father. 

Duncan, his best friend, hated him. And all because of his father. He told Duncan that he was angry because Duncan didn't have his back, that Veronica was in the rear-view mirror.

But he had lied to Duncan, had lied to himself. Veronica would never be in the rear-view mirror. But maybe, just maybe he could put that aside and try to patch up the friendship. Him and Duncan were BFFs for life weren't they?

As Logan walked to the principal's office he muttered to himself, "Donut can take the first step".

* * *

Later that evening, Veronica was looking at Duncan's hands. 

"Veronica, it's no big deal. Just what guys do sometimes," assured Duncan.

"I don't think Colin Firth gets into these pointless fisticuffs. A pistol duel, maybe, but..."

Veronica was quickly distracted by Jackie once again going on and on about her glamorous life.

After Jackie and Wallace left, Veronica cornered Duncan.

"So what exactly was the fight about?"

"Veronica…"

"Duncan".

"Fine. I thought it was about you. The comment he made in class…it pissed me off".

"And so you punched him," Veronica shook her head.

"Yeah. And he was actually made about this summer. How I didn't have his back. I'm on the sidelines and he's my best friend. It makes a lot of sense".

Veronica was taken aback, "Oh".

Duncan looked at her questioningly, "Oh? What are you upset that it wasn't about you?"

"No, I just figured…Never mind. So are you and Logan gonna kiss and make up?" she teased.

Duncan laughed and pulled her into his arms, "Only time will tell".

* * *

A few days later at Java the Hut, Veronica left Beaver with her computer to deal with Jackie. She came back to the table and found Beaver missing. She glanced down at the computer screen to see Kendall's lover. 

Her mouth dropped open and her stomach turned when she saw a shirtless Logan standing there, Kendall reflected in the mirror unbuttoning her shirt.

Veronica slumped into the chair and shut her computer. Logan and Kendall Casablancas. Doing the deed. Committing adultery. And Veronica had to be the one investigating it. So now Beaver knew, and pretty soon Big Dick would know too. Logan was so dead.

"Not my problem," muttered Veronica as she stood up and walked over to new customers that had arrived.

She repeated that mantra every time she started to think of what Logan was doing. If Beaver had told his father yet.

"I have more important things to worry about, like reporting real-estate fraud," thought Veronica as her shift at Java ended for the night.

* * *

The next day in school, Beaver was MIA. As was Logan. She located Dick and asked him where they were. They had both missed school. 

Later she had a chance to call Logan and she took it. But the phone just rang and went to voice mail.

Veronica rolled her eyes at Logan's voicemail. But her mind was spinning, thinking of all the ways Big Dick could maim Logan.

"Not my problem!" she growled just as a freshman boy walked past her.

He looked scared and practically ran the rest of the way down the hall. Veronica shook her head, smiling slightly.

* * *

When Logan's phone rang, he reached for it but Kendall got it first. 

"Veronica? Is my little boy cheating on me?" she teased.

Logan tensed before grabbing for the phone and replying, "It's just someone from school".

"Ooh, a schoolgirl".

"Yeah," muttered Logan, trying to figure out why Veronica would be calling him. She never called him.

Later, after Kendall had left, Logan hopped in the shower. When he came out, toweling his head, he noticed a familiar blonde head snooping around his room.

She picked up a lamp and set it straight, "I love what you've done with the place".

"Yeah. Yeah, now you know what you were missing," muttered Logan, trying to hide his shock.

"Is your girlfriend still here?" asked Veronica angrily.

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend, uh, you have to be a little more specific".

"Let me clarify: the one whose husband is gonna break you in half when he finds out that his son's old Cub Scout camperee buddy is secretly plowing his wife," seethed Veronica.

Veronica knew about him and Kendall? How? He smirked, "Aha. That one is less a girlfriend and more a...playmate. Kind of".

Veronica glared at him, "I hope you're scared on the inside, Logan. What if I had been Mr. Casablancas? What would you have done then, huh? Just standing here in your towel and your room still reeking of bimbo?"

Damn. She was really upset. Time for some snarkiness, "I suppose I woulda had some 'splainin' to do".

* * *

Veronica was fed up. She had come over here to warn Logan, and he had just smirked at her, joking around about the affair he was having. She should've known better than to try and help him. He didn't want her help. 

"God, what a cliche. Poor little rich boy with a death wish. And I used to think it was bad luck that landed you in danger. The knife fight on the bridge, the drive by in your car. But no, now I see you actually enjoy it, don't you Logan?" stated Veronica furiously.

"Well, I guess I should feel grateful for having such a devoted ex-girlfriend looking after me. My very own guardian angel".

"Don't flatter yourself. The only reason came I here was so I won't have to feel responsible".

"Yeah, responsible for what?"

"Taking pictures of you and Kendall playing house. Don't take it the wrong way Logan. It was a job, nothing more".

Logan grabbed her arm as she tried to storm out, "If it was just a job, why are you so upset?"

"Let go of me," ordered Veronica.

"No Veronica. Not until you explain to me what your deal is".

"My _deal_? My 'deal' is you're a jackass and I'm through trying to help you. God Logan. I should've known better. After the way you managed to screw up an evening that I wanted to remember fondly. And now when I think of it, all I can think of is you".

Logan looked into her eyes searchingly, "Think of me how?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Think of you and me and the summer. Before you turned into…this".

Logan released her arm. Veronica turned on her heel and left his room, but not before she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry".

* * *

Logan sunk onto his bed. He had gotten to her. He had finally gotten to her. There was more to her worry than feeling responsible for whatever Big Dick did to him. She claimed it was just a job, but he knew her too well to believe her. 

The other night, he had actually gotten to her. And instead of feeling triumphant he just felt like a jackass.

He waited to hear the door slam shut, and when he didn't he walked down through the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the way.

He saw Veronica standing there, staring at a poster.

"Uh, if this is what you call storming out, I'm not sure you understand the concept".

The look on her face when she turned caught him off guard.

"Veronica, what's wrong?"

"Curly Moran. He was the stunt coordinator on your dad's movie. They're all dead because of me".

A sob escaped her, and Logan quickly pulled her into his arms. Veronica's arms wrapped around him as she held him tight.

Logan pulled away from the hug, grabbed her chin with his hand, and tilted her face up to look at his, "I don't understand".

Their eyes locked and a strange heat passed between them. Veronica shivered and her gaze fastened on his mouth. She started to lean in when the shrill ring of a phone broke through the mounting tension.

Logan pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was Kendall. He shut the phone and looked down at her, "Veronica…"

"I have to go," mumbled Veronica as she pushed past him and ran out the door.

Veronica jumped in her car, and sat there for a moment to steady her breathing. Did she almost kiss Logan?

She shook her head furiously. No way. And more importantly. Those kids on the bus. They died because of her.

She drove straight to the Neptune Grand.

* * *

**My Lovely Reviewers: **

**ziebra: Exactly, I'm trying to just add on to the LoVe scenes that are already there, without re-hashing the entire episode. Thanks, and I'm happy you like it thus far!**

**Mandy: Great! That's how I was hoping my readers would feel! **

**jacedes: I'm so sorry you're frustrated! That wasn't my intention at all. I realize that these first few chapters have been mostly the LoVe moments that happened on the show. But I tried to add to them as much as I could so that it still was plausible. I hope this chapter was better. I want to build up to their kiss, which will happen very soon, much sooner than the last episode of the season. I hope you continue to read, I really appreciate your reviews! **

**mssexxymixx: Woo LoVe! I hope you continue reading! **

**Bluephoenix70: How's this for longer? ;) Hope you liked it! **


	4. Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter 4- "Green-Eyed Monster" **

Veronica was jealous. Did Duncan still love Meg? God. She couldn't get it out of her head. Well if Duncan could still be in love with Meg, than maybe she could…

Veronica cursed under her breath and switched lanes, turning left at the light. 10 minutes later she pulled up to his house.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, ringing the bell. He answered and stared at her in shock.

"Just don't say anything," said Veronica as she pushed him into the house.

"What…" Logan's question was interrupted by Veronica jumping into his arms, pressing her lips to his.

Logan groaned and wrapped his arms around her, running his tongue along her lips. She opened them with a sigh and the kiss grew heated.

Logan picked her up in his arms, kicked the door shut with his foot, and headed for the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her as he stared into her eyes.

She nodded and pulled his face down, kissing him.

Logan laid Veronica on the bed and took off his shirt. He kissed his way down her neck and his hands caressed her breasts.

Veronica pushed him back and took off her shirt and unsnapped her bra. Logan's eyes darkened as he stared down at her. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her hungrily, his hands running all over her body.

Logan kissed his way down Veronica's body and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them slowly off. His hands slipped under the band of her underwear and pulled them off as well.

"You're so beautiful," he hoarsely commented.

Veronica's breath caught as his fingers skimmed her thighs.

He looked up at her mischievously, "How about we replay the night where I made you moan _without_ using my hands?"

Veronica laughed and then she heard a strange knocking sound.

Veronica woke up and sat straight up in bed panting. She looked next to her to see Duncan sit up as well. She turned to the alarm clock next to her to look at the time.

Veronica started to panic thinking it was her dad. Duncan asked who it was and discovered it was Meg's sister, Lizzie.

As Veronica waited in the bedroom while they talked, all she could think about was her weird dream.

* * *

Veronica had managed to avoid Logan successfully since her strange dream. But now that the phone call Weevil received had been traced to his house, she knew she couldn't avoid him for much longer. 

She saw him walk out of the school, took a deep breath and marched over to him.

Upon seeing her Logan mockingly commented, "Okay, God, I just can't take the begging. I'll relent, just once, but, uh, no cuddling after and I won't call you in the morning".

Veronica paused and blushed a deep red. Her mind immediately went to her dream, straight into the gutter.

Logan looked at her curiously, "Are you blushing?"

"What? No!" said Veronica blushing harder, "I…uh"

"And now you're stuttering? I can't believe I just won a verbal sparring in the first round. Total knockout," smirked Logan.

Veronica composed herself, "Look I need to ask you about something".

"The cuddling is nonnegotiable".

"Logan. Shut up. Saturday, September 24th, there was a two-minute and twenty-three-second phone call on Weevil's cell phone from your house. The caller claimed that Curly Moran was responsible for the bus crash. Any explanation?"

"My day is complete! Veronica Mars has accused me of evil. Wait is this the Curly Moran from the poster? The one that you were so upset about?"

Veronica sighed, "Yes, one and the same".

Logan thought for a moment and then dug into his bag, "I think I do remember that night. That was the night of my 'Life's Short' party".

* * *

Logan watched Veronica walk away. What was her deal today? Blushing, stuttering, not making sarcastic comments? 

He hadn't seen her since that day in his hallway. When she almost kissed him. Or his imagination believed she almost kissed him. Whatever.

He hopped into his car and started the engine.

His comment about sex had really gotten to her though. It's like she knew about the dream he had the other night. The sex with Veronica dream. He woke up all hot and bothered. Lucky for him, Kendall was still around to take care of it.

It's probably what had caused him to make that first comment to Veronica. When she blushed, it was like she could read his thoughts. His dirty, dirty thoughts.

Logan sighed and pulled out his phone, scrolling down to Nightcap.

"Hey. Meet me at my house".

* * *

"God Veronica. You're such an idiot," she muttered to herself as she watched Logan drive away, "That and you're no closer to figuring out who called Weevil's phone". 

"Talking to yourself again?" came a voice from behind her.

Veronica turned to see Duncan smiling at her. She sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he whined.

"I know. I've been..busy".

"What were you and Logan talking about?"

"Just something for a case I'm working on," answered Veronica as she let Duncan grab her hand.

"How about we try that Din Sum and Den Sum again?" winked Duncan, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Veronica took a deep breath, "That would be...nice".

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Mongoose187: **Glad you like it!

**ziebra: **Thanks for the advice! I hope this chapter is less verbatim.

**LostnStarsHollow:** Thanks! I agree wholeheartedly.

**Bluephoenix70: **Yay! I'm happy you enjoyed it!

**Nina: **Oh my gosh. You need to see the second season immediately. And the third. Because so far it rocks my socks off.

**H3IL5**: Hooray! Here's the next one!

**Jen:** I know. She's sooo in denial.

**Katie05: **Sweet! Sorry this chapter was shorter again. But I'll have the next chapter up soon.

**Mandy: **More! Hope you like it!

**Sagebeth: **Thanks:)

**Kaleena Mason:** Ronnie is uber confused. And she will just get more so, ;)


	5. Blast from the Past

**AN: Props to my reviewers! You guys keep me writing! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**PS I've moved Logan and Dick's dialogue at the beginning of Episode 2.06 to this chapter/episode, but other than that, things will be in my own words.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - "Blast From the Past"**

Things had gotten pretty awkward with Duncan after Veronica's debut on Madame Sophie's television show. Especially after the comment from Lilly about staying away from her boyfriend. When they realized it had been a punking, and Veronica had used Mammo-Max, they laughed for a few seconds.

But then the awkward silence returned so Logan grabbed his stuff and left as Duncan called Veronica.

Logan drove back to his house thinking about the afternoon. Things with him and Duncan had been going swell until they saw Veronica on the television. She was always gonna be the white elephant in the room with them.

And who had punked Veronica? Why did they mention him and Lilly? That had really freaked him out. And he didn't even believe in that psychic stuff.

Logan's phone rang and he answered it, "Hey, what's…"

"Dude. Did you see Madame Sophie's today?" responded Dick.

Logan was momentarily taken aback, "Yeah…I saw it".

"It was like weird with Ronnie hearing from Lilly. And she uses Mammo-Max," Dick laughed, "Dude. That _so_ didn't work".

Logan smirked, "Bigger isn't always better, Dick".

"Ain't that the truth. Madison's fake boobs are not as fun as they sound".

Logan shook his head as he parked his car.

"Anyways, Homecoming dance tomorrow night. Pre-party at your place?" asked Dick.

"Always man," replied Logan.

"Sweet. Who you taking?"

"I'm going stag".

"Hoping for a little somethin' somethin' from someone else's date?"

Logan laughed, "I don't need the drama".

"Yeah I guess not, when you have my step-mom to sleep with".

Finally. Here it was. Logan sighed, "I'm a total piece of crap".

"Better you than the cable guy, I guess. And I'd be lying to say if I never perved on your mom while she was prancin' around the pool in that hardly-there bikini of hers"

"Great. So, no hard feelings?"

"No, she gave me a few".

* * *

Veronica was pissed. Jackie was going to rue the day. How _dare_ she think she could get away with making Veronica look ridiculous. 

And how did she know that the thing that would get to Veronica the most would be to use Lilly? It was so wrong.

There had been a split second when Veronica had actually believed Madame Sophie was the real thing. That Lilly really was speaking to her and pissed about Logan. But then reality set in and now she was pissed.

Pissed and thinking about Logan again. Damn.

But tonight was Homecoming. And she wasn't about to let Jackie and Logan ruin her night. She and Duncan deserved to have a great Homecoming together.

* * *

Logan was drunk. The pre-party at his house had been a success. He and Dick were speaking again. All seemed hunk-dory. Stag at the dance wasn't so bad, especially when you were buzzed enough not to care. 

Someone bumped into him. It was that girl. That girl from his homeroom. Jackie, was that her name?

"Hey," she slurred, eyes unfocused.

She was definitely on something, "Hey there".

"Seen the Ice Queen? I'd like to skate on her," muttered Jackie as she fell into Logan.

He steadied her, "Maybe you should sit down".

He started to lead her to a table when suddenly Veronica was there in all her fury, pulling Jackie away from him and yelling at her. What a show.

* * *

Veronica was upset. Wallace had disappeared. She had really messed up this time. She plopped down on the curb in the parking lot. 

She was trying to help Wallace from getting hurt, and instead she had made things worse. Jackie was such a…

Veronica sighed. To be perfectly honest, when she had seen Jackie all over Logan, well, it wasn't Wallace she had been thinking of. But still, Jackie had no right to tell her to choose between them. Veronica had obiviously chosen Duncan. He was her boyfriend wasn't he?

She tried calling Wallace again. No answer. A shadow fell over her and someone sat down beside her. Someone reeking of alcohol.

She looked over to see Logan sitting there.

"Hey 'Ronica," he slurred.

"What do you want Logan?"

"Duncan's accepting his crown. Thought you should know," Logan pulled a flask from his jacket pocket.

"Don't really care," replied Veronica grabbing the flask and taking a large sip.

Logan smirked, "Hey now. That's some pricey liquor".

Veronica took another large gulp, shuddering, "Yeah well did you piss off your best friend? To the point where you don't know if he'll ever talk to you again?"

"Not tonight. That was _last _year. Remember?"

Veronica fiddled with the flask, "I'm sorry".

"It wasn't just you, it was me too. We couldn't help that we were both in love with you".

Veronica looked up quickly right into Logan's eyes, "Logan…"

"What? I've said it before," he scooted closer, "And being drunk, along with what Jackie said…makes it easier to talk to you".

Veronica took a breath, "What Jackie said…"

"Was it a complete lie?" interrupted Logan staring at her intently.

"I…I don't…" started Veronica.

"Hey kids!" said Duncan as he walked over to them, wearing a crown.

Veronica stood up quickly as Logan muttered, "All hail the king".

"Yeah you guys missed out on my acceptance speech. It was an Oscar-worthy performance".

Logan smirked, "I'm sure it was man".

Duncan noticed the flask in Veronica's hand, "Underage drinking? As king I might have to report you two".

Veronica tossed Logan the flask, "Don't let the power go to your head".

Duncan laughed and put his arm around her, "Let's get you home before your dad freaks out. See ya Logan".

Logan said goodbye to them and as Veronica walked away, she turned back to see him staring after them. He noticed Veronica's gaze and blew her a kiss before taking a swig out of his flask.

* * *

**Reviewers! **

**Mongoose187:** Thanks! I'm so happy you're still reading!

**Nina:** Omg. Tuesday's episode definitely left me all giddy too. I heart Logan. There will be some more LoVe angst. But hopefully not for too much longer. ;)

**princessrose: **I'm glad you like it!

**Kaleena Mason: **Totally confused. Thanks! I thought the dream sequence would be a nice touch.

**Catslove17:** I'm so glad that you're reading it now! I hope you continue to read!

**Sagebeth:** Me too! On both counts! Love LoVe sex.

**ziebra:** Yay! Haha every time I sing that song I have to do the stupid head-bob. Makes me smile. I know, watching Lamb be a jackass made me miss Lexi sooo much. Maybe I need to write a sequel soon…

**Alina89:** I'm going to follow the second season sort of, but they will be back together much earlier than the last episode of the season.

**xxSethCohen:** Hooray! Updated!

**Katie05:** I'm so happy that you still love it. And I'm glad that you send me the review even when you can't post it!


	6. Rat Saw God

**Chapter 6 – "Rat Saw God"**

Veronica didn't really want to be at Gia's party, but her dad had lost, Wallace was MIA, and Duncan had asked her to come.

She found Gia and was talking to her when suddenly Deputy Sacks entered. She watched as he walked over to Logan and arrested him.

Her eyes met Logan's and he gave her a little smirk before he was shoved out the door.

Duncan grabbed Veronica's arm, "What's going on?"

"Logan was arrested for Felix's murder…again," muttered Veronica as the chatter of conversation grew louder.

"Shit," commented Duncan as he pulled her into a hug.

Veronica hugged him and then pulled away, "I need to get home".

"Okay," said Duncan watching her rush out the door.

Veronica's mind was racing as she drove home. Surely they didn't have any new evidence? Logan was cleared of all charges, right?

Cliff was just leaving as she pulled up.

"You're home early," he commented.

"Yeah I need you to check on something for me. Logan Echolls was just arrested again for the murder of Felix Toombs".

"And?" asked Cliff raising his eyebrow.

"I want you to find out if there's any new evidence, why they reopened the case".

Cliff started to climb in his car, "I'll do what I can V. But I can't promise I'll know anything unless I'm Logan's lawyer".

Veronica started to respond and he cut her off, "The chances of that are slim to none. He's rich enough to hire himself a whole team of high-powered lawyers".

Veronica sighed, "Well just see what you can dig up. And Cliff? I only want _you_ to know…about this request".

Cliff nodded succinctly before shutting his car door and starting the engine.

* * *

Logan was in hell. He had been arrested again for Felix's murder. It didn't seem likely that he'd get off this time. Could things get any worse?

Obviously the answer was yes as he sat there and listened to his 'if-you-cannot-afford-an-attorney' attorney talk to someone on the phone. It wasn't until he wrote down the email address that Logan realized it was Veronica.

So. Veronica didn't appear to be overly concerned that he was in jail. He thought that maybe she would've tried to help him out. Apparently she had more important things on her mind.

Hell, he should've known better. She'd turned him in for Lilly's murder, hadn't she?

* * *

After his meeting with Logan, Cliff called Veronica back.

"Firstly, they're emailing you the information. Secondly, I'm representing Logan Echolls. I told him he needed to get a new lawyer, or three".

"And? What's the new evidence?"

"The witness from the bridge showed up".

Veronica sunk back, "Oh".

"Yes, so you see why I need not be his lawyer. He needs to put his fortune to good use. Although he's kinda growing on me".

"Yeah, it's a strange phenomenon," muttered Veronica.

They finished their conversation and Veronica hung up the phone.

It was time to figure out this Amelia DeLongpre situation. She'd deal with the news about Logan later.

* * *

Now_ this_ was hell. He'd only thought he'd experienced it earlier. But watching his house burn after spending too much time as his father's cell-mate? This was truly the deepest level of hell.

Lamb broke through his thoughts, "Any friends you can stay with?"

Logan thought for a moment, cursed under his breath, and pulled out his cell phone, "Hey man".

"Logan? Hey, what up?" answered Duncan.

"How would you feel about a new roomie? Who would need to borrow your clothes?"

* * *

Veronica was emotionally drained. After a ridiculous week of tracking down a murdered Amelia, and then lying to her dying father, all she wanted was to cuddle with Duncan.

She walked into the suite and saw him lying on the sofa, a magazine over his face. Something looked different about him. Maybe she needed a little more than a snuggle.

She smiled and laid down on top of him, snuggling into his chest. He smelled really good, must be new cologne. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

She sighed and slipped her hands up under his sweater. He tensed as her hands ran over his chest and his hands teased the skin at the hem of her shirt.

Veronica smiled as she felt his excitement and sat up, pulling his hands to her breasts. He groaned and Veronica reached for the magazine covering his face.

She pulled it off to kiss him, when she suddenly realized it was Logan.

She shrieked and jumped off of him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Logan sat up slowly and looked at her with darkened eyes, "Ever the tease".

"I…I was not teasing. You know that I thought you were Duncan," stuttered Veronica, straightening her shirt.

"He's a lucky man if he gets greeted like this every night," muttered Logan, laying back down on the sofa.

Veronica started to respond when Duncan came out of his room, "What's all the commotion?"

Logan smirked as Veronica blushed and then mumbled, "Nothing. Logan just startled me".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was staying with me…" started Duncan.

"Wait. Staying with you? Like _permanently_?" asked Veronica angrily.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? My house burned down. Guess you're pretty out of the loop. I was arrested too," smirked Logan as he stood up, "Well it's time for me to take a cold shower".

He turned and walked into the guest bedroom, shutting the door.

Duncan shook his head and looked at Veronica, "Cold shower?".

"Who knows," replied Veronica, "Come on. I need a good snuggle".

* * *

**Catslove17: YAY!**

**Mongoose 187: Thanks! Me too!**

**Sagebeth: Haha I know. He gets on my nerves. **

**Nina: Haha thanks! Yeah, that's what I based it on, I love love love that scene. I'm glad that you like my Duncan too! And you don't have to wait impatiently anymore! **

**Kaleena Mason: I'm happy that you can picture it in your head! What a compliment to a writer! **

**Mssexxymixx: I'm so glad that you like the pace of the story! **

**mxgirl3: Hooray for banter! I'm happy you like it! **

**rainey: Hear hear. I agree. **

**Katie 05: Thanks! Here's a little more of what you didn't see in the episode! **


	7. Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

**Chapter 7- "Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner"**

Awkward. That pretty much summed up the situation in Duncan's hotel suite. Every time Veronica would try and have a private moment with Duncan, Logan showed up. Last night with the _Big Lebowski_ incident hadn't been any different.

Veronica sighed as she pulled out her books from her locker. Seeing Kendall Casablancas arrive for a booty-call last night also hadn't helped. Veronica couldn't believe that Duncan was okay with it because Kendall was 'hot'.

And now Duncan wasn't in school. Fantastic. Veronica pulled out her phone and was leaving him a message, when she saw the 'Out of Order' sign on the bathroom door.

Weird. She hadn't seen that sign since…Oh there was no freaking way.

Veronica pushed open the door and there he was.

"Hey, you remember when we, uh, made out against the sink and you had your legs around my waist?" smirked Logan.

Oh naturally that would be his opening line. The one memory she couldn't get out of her head whenever she came into this bathroom.

"Stop. You'll make me blush," snarked Veronica.

"Or what about that one time when you laid on top of me and like put my hands on your…well you know".

Veronica stared at him for a long moment and then turned to leave.

Logan stopped her, "Wait. I'm sorry. Look, I need your help".

"Why should I help you?" asked Veronica furiously.

"Just hear me out okay? Please Veronica."

He looked at her so earnestly that Veronica took a deep breath before saying, "Fine".

"The guy from the bridge, the one that says he saw me stab Felix. He set me up and I need you to find him".

"I'll see what I can do," replied Veronica as she opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.

* * *

Logan flipped through the channels on the television, pissed that Kendall would try and swindle him. Couldn't a guy just have a little sex to get over the love of his life? 

He heard a sound behind him and turned to see Kendall coming out of Duncan's room. He stared at her in surprise as she wiped her mouth.

"Don't you ever think about getting a job?" he muttered.

After she left, Duncan came out of his room.

"Oh. Hey man," he said cheerfully.

"Did Kendall just…" started Logan.

"Don't worry about it," interrupted Duncan as he went into the kitchen.

Right. Like he wasn't gonna worry about whether not Duncan had just cheated on Veronica. All signs pointed to yes. Damnit. It's none of your business Logan, he kept thinking to himself.

He sighed. Hell, next time Veronica was over he'd do the asshole thing and make a snide comment. As much as he wished he didn't care about her…well he needed to stop lying to himself.

* * *

Veronica was furious. Tonight had just plain sucked. 

She was making fun of Duncan's outfit when Logan showed up commenting, "Poetry reading?"

Then he said those fateful words, "Kendall wasn't bugging you yesterday was she?"

Duncan paled and replied, "No".

"That's good, because when I saw she was in your room for a little while, I was nervous".

Veronica stared at Duncan in shock as he muttered, "She was just asking for my help with something".

Veronica had then pulled Duncan from the room and they had gone to Meg's house, where they had been arrested and then released by an oddly compassionate Sheriff Lamb.

Now they were walking back to her car in total silence. Veronica couldn't stand it anymore.

"What happened with Kendall?"

Duncan sighed, "Nothing, Veronica. Logan was an ass to her so we were just talking".

"Well Logan seems to think…"

"Who cares what Logan thinks?" interrupted Duncan angrily, "_I'm_ your boyfriend, in case you've forgotten".

"Yes. _My_ boyfriend. Who's still in love with his comatose ex. Who spent time alone in his bedroom with a hot older sexed up woman," shouted Veronica.

"You're being ridiculous," muttered Duncan.

"Am I? Well here's more ridiculousness for you. Walk home. And when you're ready to tell me the truth, then we'll talk," said Veronica as she climbed into the car.

Duncan yanked the door open again, "You really want the truth? Fine. I came out of the shower. Kendall was naked on my bed. We hooked up. It didn't mean anything".

Veronica stared at him in shock as he continued, "I'm sorry. She caught me off guard…I didn't know what to…"

"Oh my god Duncan. Stop," whispered Veronica as tears began to pour down her face, "Get away from my car".

"Veronica…"

Veronica slammed the door and started her car, pealing out of the neighborhood.

* * *

Logan pulled up to the sidewalk and Duncan hopped in. He looked at Duncan expectantly. When he remained silent, Logan sighed and pulled away from the curb. 

"So. You gonna explain to me why I'm picking you up from Sunnyside neighborhood?"

Duncan glared at him, "I dunno. You gonna explain to me why you mentioned the Kendall thing in front of Veronica?"

"I thought she had a right to know. It's not like you actually did anything".

"Yeah. We did. And now Veronica knows. And I'm pretty sure we're broken up".

Logan's eyes widened, "You serious?"

"Yep. So well done," muttered Duncan.

"Don't pin this on me, man. You're the one that cheated on her".

Duncan slumped against the seat, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just upset".

The rest of the ride was in silence. Logan couldn't believe that Duncan and Veronica were finished. God. Duncan was an idiot. Who would cheat on Veronica? She was…Damnit. Back in his head.

* * *

**Mongoose187: Thanks!**

**xosummerxo: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one! **

**mssexxymixx: Yes he is. Bad to the bone. **

**Nina: I'm glad you're watching the second season! I'm very sorry that there is no LoVe awesomeness in it. **

**lapdogdesign34: Yay! I'm so happy you're enjoying my version! **

**dayamiracle: Updated! **

**Kalenna Mason: Yep she is uber confused. **

**ziebra: Gotta love Logan's cold showers. AM soon! **

**mochaddicted79: Yes, I really wished it had gone further on the show, so I wrote it that way! Woo! **

**Catslove17: Thank you so much! **

**Sagebeth: Teehee gracias! **

**Katie05: Hooray:)**

**Love23: Here's chapter 7 for ya! **


	8. Ahoy, Mateys!

**AN: So basically I've been waiting to write this chapter since I began this story. And now, especially after seeing the preview for Hi, Infidelity, I needed some serious LoVe-ing. Logan and Veronica better not break up. I will cry. For hours. Anyways, enjoy the chapter my lovelies! Your wonderful reviews keep me writing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – "Ahoy, Mateys!" **

Veronica was moping. It had been a week since she had seen Duncan. She had managed to avoid him successfully and had ignored all of his calls.

Her phone rang and she turned down her music. She rolled over and picked up her phone, looking at the caller ID. Logan. Crap.

"Hello?"

"Hey Veronica. It's Logan".

"Logan, now's not really a good…"

"So when should I call you back? Never? I'm looking at twenty to life right now. I would really appreciate your undivided attention. Pretend for a moment that your dog's life is at stake".

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I'm working on your case Logan. But the most information I have on your guy is that he likes cigars".

"Didn't your dad say the cigar store is a front for drug dealers, I mean, that's gotta be something".

"Or not. Sometimes a cigar store is just a cigar store".

"What if he was a pipeline to prescription drugs? That's how my pediatrician lost his license".

"Interesting…well it would be easy to check on something like that," murmured Veronica as she walked over to her computer.

"Check away," muttered Logan, "So have you talked to Duncan recently? He's been pretty depressed…"

"Rule number one of me helping you," interrupted Veronica, "We don't discuss my personal life".

"Done. Remaining silent on this end of the line".

A few minutes later, Veronica replied, "Ok I found something. The website lists any disciplinary actions taken against its members and Dr. Griffith was reprimanded for an inappropriate off-site practice. The patient's name was Danny Boyd".

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno. I'll check it out tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, but I'm coming with".

* * *

Logan hung up the phone, smiling. That was the first time he and Veronica had spoken since the breakup. And now they were going to go investigating together. Maybe some hot stake out action? Hell, a guy could dream.

He walked out of his room to find Duncan slumped on the couch, pouting. He plopped down beside him.

"How's it hanging?"

"She won't even answer my calls," moaned Duncan.

"I think what you need is a bit of liquid healing," replied Logan slapping him on the back.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers. He tossed one to Duncan and opened one for himself.

Duncan took a large swig, "Will she ever talk to me?"

Logan sighed, "She probably just needs some time, man".

"You're right. Is she still working on your case?"

"Yeah," mumbled Logan as he took a large gulp of his beer.

"Well…maybe next time you talk to her, you could put in a good word for me?"

"I'll try dude".

* * *

Veronica was in shock. She and Logan were running back to his car, Logan with gun in hand. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Logan pushed her into the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side, starting the car and pealing away from Danny Boyd's.

Logan had just saved her life, again. At the very least her face. God. Why did he have a gun?

She sat there in silence as Logan drove back to her dad's office. She just couldn't form the words to speak.

He pulled the car up to the sidewalk and turned off the engine, looking at her. Veronica couldn't take it anymore and broke down sobbing.

She felt his hand on her back and heard him soothe, "It's okay Veronica. It's going to be okay".

She sat up, tears pouring down her face, "A gun Logan? You're going to get yourself killed".

"It's not loaded," muttered Logan as he slipped it back in the glove department, "And since when have you cared if I got myself killed?"

Veronica laughed bitterly, "Unfortunately, I'll always care. Just like you'll always be there to save my ass".

Logan looked at her closely, "If anything had happened to you…"

Veronica grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, kissing him soundly.

Logan groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth, their kiss deepening.

Veronica couldn't believe she was kissing Logan. But, God. It felt good.

She moved closer to him, her hands running through his hair. Their kiss grew hotter and Logan ran his hands down her sides, brushing her breasts.

Veronica's hands started to pull off Logan's jacket when her elbow hit the horn, causing it to beep loudly. Veronica tore her mouth from Logan's, panting.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she realized that they were in Logan's car in broad daylight, having an intense make-out session.

Logan slumped against his seat, breathing heavily, "Hello, reality".

Veronica ran her fingers through her hair and checked herself in the mirror. Then she looked back over at Logan who was staring at her intently.

"I…I don't know what just…" she stuttered.

Logan smirked at her, "What happened is that we just gave those people over there quite the show. And isn't that your dad?"

Veronica's eyes widened as she whipped around to where Logan was pointing. There was nobody there.

She swung back around glaring, "I hate you".

Logan leaned in and brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

Veronica pulled back, "Logan…"

Logan sighed, "Don't make this awkward Veronica".

"It's what I do. Why do you have a gun?"

"Dick's dad gave it to me for protection, given my situation".

"Given your situation, you should just leave town".

"You'd like that, huh. It'd make your life a hell of a lot easier. You could even go back to Duncan, now that you've made out with me. You're practically even".

"You are such a jackass," replied Veronica angrily.

She grabbed her bag and threw open the door, jumping out of the car. Before she slammed it shut she commented, "And for the record? If you ever left town, I would never forgive you".

Logan's mouth dropped open as he watched her cross the street. He sank against his seat smiling, then pulled out his phone.

Veronica's phone beeped as she entered her dad's office. She looked and saw a text message from Logan reading, 'I'm sorry. Dinner Friday?"

She smiled and sent him a reply.

* * *

Logan was upset. Veronica was going to kill him. He'd missed their date so that PCHers could play Russian Roulette with his hand. Damnit. And now she wasn't answering her phone. She was probably pissed. 

He got her answering machine and left her a short message, "It's Logan. I'm sorry about tonight, but I can explain. Call me back".

He got into his car as his mind replayed the fantastic kiss they had shared just a few days ago. Things had been swell. Now this.

* * *

Veronica was pissed. She should've known better than to trust Logan. Of course he'd forget about their date. And now he was calling, probably with some lame excuse.

Apparently that incredible kiss had meant nada. She was such an idiot.

"I need a break from men," she muttered as she shut off her phone and climbed into bed.

* * *

**paulanka1: First of all, I love your username. Secondly, I too hate Duncan. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**LoVe23: Haha thanks! I like that one too! **

**Mongoose187: Talk, make out, whatevs, teehee. **

**2honest4myowngood: Yay! I'm glad my story makes your life happy! **

**dayamiracle: Me too! **

**Nina: Reunion commence! Woo! **

**Kaleena Mason: Duncan total moron**

**Dada: More! Hooray! **

**Bluephoenix70: They are indeed done, thank god. **

**Alina89: I always thought so as well and was angry that Veronica never had a reaction to it. **

**Katie05: Thanks! Here you go!**

**xosummerxo: I'm happy you liked it! **

**belle1089: Thank you! Keep reading! **

**FanFicFairy514: I agree completely. ;)**


	9. My Mother, the Fiend

**AN: Guys. I suck. I haven't updated in like forever. I blame school. Right now I'm home for Christmas break so I'm hoping to crank out a few more chapters for my lovely readers. You guys are awesome. I hope you haven't given up on me!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – "My Mother, the Fiend"**

Veronica was officially avoiding him. She wouldn't talk to him at school or answer any of his phone calls. Logan contemplated stopping by her house but he and Keith weren't exactly best buds these days.

He sighed as Trina continued talking nonstop about Hamlet. As they reached the door to the suite, Trina stopped Logan.

"So what happened with you and Veronica? I tried asking her about it but she wouldn't fess up about this summer".

Logan rolled his eyes and swiped his card on the card reader, opening the door to find Kendall and Duncan on the couch currently removing each others' clothes.

"Perfect," muttered Logan as he made his way to his room. He could hear Trina behind him trying to carry on a conversation with Duncan. He locked his door and fell onto his bed.

At least he had gotten Weevil back for making him miss the date with Veronica. Taped him to the flagpole. Naked.

"Sweet justice," he smirked.

* * *

Avoiding Logan was difficult especially when Veronica had to spend time dealing with Trina Echolls. It was almost a relief when Trina hit her head and was sent to the hospital. But it still didn't stop her from seeing Logan in the halls and in FBLA.

Veronica sighed and asked to be excused from class to use the bathroom.

At least she had her mom's possible fiend-ness to deal with. That kept her mind from wandering to the what ifs. Like what if Logan had actually showed up for their date?

"It's for the best," she whispered to herself passing by a classroom and glancing in. Her eyes met Logan's and he looked at her intensely.

Veronica hurried down the hall when suddenly she was propelled into the boys' bathroom.

"Wha…?" started Veronica as she turned to face her attacker. Logan smirked back at her.

"I saw you do that once. To a freshman. Figured I'd try it out".

"What do you want Logan?" asked Veronica, attempting to push past him.

"I want to explain myself. And since you won't return my phone calls or talk to me willingly…this seemed like the best way".

"Fine," Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter.

Logan took a deep breath and began, "The night of our date…I was unavoidably detained".

"What, by like Kendall?" snarked Veronica.

"No. Try by Weevil and his biker gang. They played Russian roulette with my hand and…other parts of my anatomy".

Veronica's eyes widened and she stuttered, "Wha…But… why?"

Logan ran his fingers through his hair, "I dunno. They kept asking me questions about Felix. They think I killed him".

"So does most of Neptune," muttered Veronica.

Logan grabbed her arm and looked at her sharply, "You don't think I did it though, right?"

"You're a lot of things, Logan. But a murderer isn't one of them," said Veronica honestly.

Logan smiled and leaned close to her, "Think we could try that date thing again?"

"I think I could be persuaded," grinned Veronica leaning in to press a soft kiss on his lips.

There was a sound in the doorway. Veronica and Logan both turned to look as Weevil shut the door behind him.

"A girl in the guys' bathroom? Veronica you have cojones".

Veronica glared at Weevil and Logan grabbed her arm commenting, "Well, I hope that tape didn't burn too much when they ripped it off. I hear that can leave some chafing".

Weevil's eyes narrowed in anger, "V, I suggest you remove yourself from this bathroom. Me and your boyfriend need to have a little talk".

"Yeah right," replied Veronica.

Logan put an arm around her shoulders and pushed her towards the door, "Go back to class".

"And let Weevil ruin your beautiful face? I think not".

"Veronica, I can handle him. Go," ordered Logan as he pushed her out the door and faced Weevil.

Weevil put the door stop in and then commented, "You made the wrong move. I shouldn't let you live for what you did".

Veronica listened at the door and when she heard the sounds of fighting she ran and got a teacher. Logan and Weevil were pulled out of the bathroom bleeding and led to the principal's office.

When Logan saw her standing there, he smirked and blew her a kiss. Veronica rolled her eyes and headed back to class.

* * *

Later that day, Logan was finally released from the principal's office after his detention sentence had been decided. A bell rang, signaling the end of school and he walked out to his car.

Veronica was leaning on the hood staring off into the distance. He plopped on the hood beside her, startling her.

"What's up?"

Veronica looked at his face and gently touched the swelling, "God. You're a disaster".

"Yeah. It was worth it. Weevil's helping me out with the case".

"Wait, what?" asked Veronica, her mouth open in shock.

"The fight was a cover. Although it felt pretty damn good punching him".

"Unbelievable," commented Veronica shaking her head.

"So about that date?" said Logan raising his eyebrows.

"I can't be seen in public with that face. People will think I beat my boyfriend," teased Veronica.

"Boyfriend, eh?" smirked Logan.

Veronica hit him on the shoulder, "You know what I meant".

"Ouch," said Logan rubbing his shoulder, "You keep that up and people will definitely think you're an abusive girlfriend".

Veronica laughed and pulled his face down, kissing him gently.


	10. One Angry Veronica

**Chapter 10 – "One Angry Veronica" **

The date had been a disaster. But really, was Veronica supposed to be all hunky-dory after she had discovered Meg was pregnant?

And she couldn't tell Logan why she had been in such a foul mood. Not before she talked to Duncan.

Of course she wasn't prepared for the dark look Logan gave her when he saw her sitting at lunch with Duncan. And of course he'd be right there when she and Duncan rushed off to the hospital together to see a conscious Meg.

Meg asked to speak to Duncan alone and Veronica left them to their own devices. She went out into the hallway and called Logan.

"This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting. 'Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible.' Mother Teresa. Leave a message".

Veronica rolled her eyes, "It's me. Look I'm sorry about the other night, but I have some news. So maybe we could meet somewhere tonight and talk? Just call me back, Logan".

* * *

Logan sat at a table in Java the Hut waiting for Veronica's shift to end. She finished up and came over to the table carrying two mugs.

"White hot chocolate," she smiled as she set a cup in front of him and sank into a chair.

"You trying to sweeten me up before the big blow?" queried Logan as he took a sip.

"In a manner of speaking," replied Veronica, blowing on her drink to cool it down.

Logan put down his mug and stared at her, "Look, if you're back together with Duncan just tell me. You're not gonna break my heart".

Veronica took a deep breath and then shoved Logan off his chair, "You're such an ass".

Logan picked himself off the floor angrily, "Did you just shove me and then call me an ass?"

"Yes I did," commented Veronica meeting his furious gaze and taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "I'm not back with Duncan. Meg's pregnant with Duncan's child. Also, she's out of her coma".

Logan sunk into his seat, his mouth open in shock, "You serious? Duncan's gonna be a father?"

"Yeah. And this is why I was so weird the other night. I'm sorry. I promise our next date will be…"

"What makes you think there'll be a next date?" interrupted Logan, raising his eyebrows.

Veronica reached out to shove him again and Logan grabbed her hands laughing. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips. Veronica wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

A throat cleared behind them. Veronica's manager stood there.

"PDA really doesn't go with our coffee".

Veronica grabbed Logan's hands and dragged him outside. Logan unlocked his car and they climbed into the backseat.

They stared at each for a long moment before Logan pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hungrily. Veronica's hands grabbed the hem of Logan's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Logan's mouth moved down her neck and his hands caressed her breasts. He pulled away breathing heavily.

"You know how long I've been waiting to touch you again?" he panted.

Veronica grinned and pulled her shirt over her head. Logan pulled her back into his arms. Veronica's phone started ringing. She groaned and pulled it out of her bag.

"Crap. I forgot I have dinner with my dad tonight. I gotta go".

Logan handed her shirt to her. Veronica kissed him longingly, "I'll see you later?"

"It's Christmas break tomorrow. You'll be seeing a lot of me," smirked Logan.

"Hot dog," grinned Veronica as she hopped out of his car and ran over to the LeBaron.

* * *

Jury duty. Of course Veronica would have jury duty. They were like a pair of star crossed lovers. Logan had seen Veronica for one brief second before she was called in for more deliberating.

He sighed as the phone in his hotel suite rang, "Hello?"

"Logan? It's Keith Mars".

Logan's eyebrows rose, "Mr. Mars?"

"We need you down at the station to talk to you as soon as possible".

"I'll be right there," replied Logan hanging up the phone. Shit. He had nearly forgotten about his weekly meeting.

An hour later, Logan stared at an email on his computer screen. He took a deep breath and pressed send.

His cell phone rang and he jumped. He looked at the caller ID. It was Veronica. He pressed ignore and threw his phone on the table.

He went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer, opening it and sitting in front of the television. He heard a ding and walked over to his computer. He had one new email.

He read over it, took a shuddering breath and replied.

"Here goes nothing".

* * *

This had to be the worst Christmas break ever. Her jury duty prevented her from relaxing and hanging out with Logan.

She finally had some time off and tried calling Logan to invite him to eat Cornish game hens, but he didn't answer. She left him a message and continued cooking.

After she and her dad finished dinner, she headed back to jury duty. She tried calling Logan again, but he had his phone off.

"WTF?" she mumbled as she turned her phone off and headed into the jury room.

* * *

Logan listened to Veronica's messages and deleted them before turning to the television. He picked up a tape from the table and began playing it.

Watching Lilly and his father was the most painful thing he had ever put himself through. Tears began to seep from his eyes. He managed to watch the tapes and erase them all before Keith showed up.

Miraculously, Keith didn't arrest him and after he left, Logan collapsed into his bed, allowing his tears to pour into his pillow.

* * *

Logan was officially ignoring her. He hadn't returned any of her calls. Veronica rubbed her hands over her eyes. What had she done?

She was working on some 'over the break' homework when there was a knock at her door. Keith entered.

After her tears for Meg had been spent, Veronica sat on the sofa alone. What a fantastic New Years Eve.

Veronica sighed as she prepared to watch the ball drop. There was a knock at the front door. Veronica opened it to reveal Wallace.

As they snuggled on the sofa, Veronica decided to give the whole New Years Eve thing another chance.

She walked Wallace to the door and her cell phone rang. It was Logan. Wallace raised an eyebrow when he saw the caller ID.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Night papa bear".

Wallace shook his head laughing and walked to his car. Veronica took a deep breath and answered the phone, "Hey".

Logan's voice was slurred as he replied, "'Ronica I…I need you. Please".

His tone had her worried, "Okay. I'll be right there".

Veronica checked to make sure her father was sound asleep and then left the house quietly.

When she got to Logan's suite, she found him slumped on the sofa, a fifth of liquor empty on the table.

"Oh Logan," she whispered as she walked over to him.

He opened his eyes and squinted at her, "Hey gorgeous".

She sighed and sat down on the sofa next to him, "What's going on?"

He laid his head in her lap and grabbed her hand, holding onto it tightly, "Your dad didn't tell you?"

Veronica pushed him into a sitting position and placed her hands on his face, "Tell me what?"

Logan looked at her sadly and tears began to build in his eyes, "I loved her".

Veronica brushed away his tears, "Logan…"

"She was the love of my life and he was my father. How could they?"

Logan let out a sob and buried his head in Veronica's chest. Veronica stroked his hair and made soothing noises. When he had quieted, Veronica helped him stand up.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed".

Logan smirked at her, "To have sex?"

She laughed, "No, to sleep because you have managed to consume a helluva ton of liquor".

Logan giggled as she pushed him into bed and tucked him in. He grabbed her arm as she turned to leave and pulled her on top of him.

"Stay for a little bit Ronnie?"

Veronica nodded and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

She woke the next morning to her phone ringing. She looked at Logan, laying flat on his belly snoring and cursed, "Shit shit shit".

She ran and picked up her phone, "Hey dad…"

"Veronica, where the _hell_ are you?"

"I'm out with Wallace, he's back and…"

"Put him on the phone".

"Umm okay. Hold on…just one second…"

"Veronica. Where are you really?"

"Logan and Duncan's suite".

Keith gritted his teeth, "And why?"

Veronica walked out of Logan's room and closed the door behind her, "Logan was really upset last night. He needed a friend…"

"I wasn't aware that the two of you were friends again after I found him attacking you last summer…"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "He wasn't attacking me. Look dad, I'll be home soon".

"That's good because we need to have a talk about what Logan's done to hurt the case against Aaron".

Veronica hung up the phone and turned to see Logan standing in the doorway staring at her.

"What did you do?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed.


	11. Donut Run

**AN: My amazing reviewers, thanks for sticking with my story! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

****Chapter 11 – "Donut Run"**

_Veronica hung up the phone and turned to see Logan standing in the doorway staring at her._

"_What did you do?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed._

Logan rubbed his hands over his face rasping, "Could I get some water and aspirin first?"

Veronica sighed, "Fine. Sit on the sofa".

Logan acquiesced and she went into the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. She handed it to him along with the bottle of aspirin. Logan fumbled with the aspirin's lid and finally opened it, throwing two aspirin in his mouth and chugging the water.

Veronica stood watching him, her arms crossed over her chest. Logan leaned back against the couch and opened his eyes slowly.

"Okay. Let me explain myself fully before you get upset".

"Logan…" started Veronica.

"Shh, Veronica just listen to me," Veronica closed her mouth and sat in the armchair, "Thanks. See the tape degausser?"

Veronica furrowed her brow, "Why do you have a tape…oh my god".

Logan cringed at the look on her face, "I erased the sex tapes".

"Why?" asked Veronica searching his face.

"I know it'll hurt the case but I…I couldn't handle those tapes getting out on the internet. Lilly," he took a shuddering breath, "Lilly deserved better".

"How did you…"

"The tapes went missing. Someone at the sheriff's office stole them and I bought them before the tabloids could".

"You realize by doing this, you've helped your father?"

Logan ran his fingers through his hair distractedly, "You and Duncan can both testify and now…so can I".

"Oh Logan, you watched the tapes?"

Logan nodded and Veronica got up and sat down next to him. He allowed her to pull him into a tight hug.

"That explains the copious amounts of alcohol".

Logan sat up, smirking, the shine of tears in his eyes, "Drinking away the pain".

Veronica held his hands and kissed him gently, "Is this why you've been ignoring my calls for the past week?"

"I didn't want to get you involved. I kinda committed a serious crime".

"This is what my dad's been investigating at the sheriff's office then".

"Yeah, he stopped by earlier. But without evidence, conviction's unlikely".

Veronica looked at the tape degausser pointedly, "He must have a real soft spot for you".

"Must be my poor little rich boy act".

Veronica shook her head smiling, "Alright. Time to go home. Face the music".

Logan pulled her into his lap, "Ten more minutes?"

Veronica laughed and kissed him. They were in the midst of a heated make-out session when the door to the suite opened and Duncan walked in. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes filled with sadness.

He looked at the two of them, sighed, and flopped into the armchair, "They won't let me see my baby".

* * *

Logan pulled his car up in front of the sheriff's office and Veronica climbed in.

"So, how was your line up? Full of Veronica look-alikes?"

"Shut it," muttered Veronica darkly. She started searching through her bag and after a few minutes she breathed a sigh of relief.

"So the plan's working?" questioned Logan.

"So far so good. But you really shouldn't be…"

"What's a federal offense on top of a murder rap?' smirked Logan.

"You have a valid point. Okay. Commencing phase two".

"The boat?"

"Aye aye captain".

* * *

A few days later, Duncan was readying Lilly when Veronica and Logan walked into the apartment. He smiled at the two of them.

"I'll really miss you guys".

Veronica smiled shakily and hugged him tight, "We'll see you again. I have a feeling".

Duncan looked down at her, "Veronica, I'm really sorry. About the whole Ken…"

"Say no more," interrupted Veronica, "I forgive you".

Logan stopped playing with the baby and walked over to Duncan, clapping him on the back, "Neptune won't be the same without you".

Duncan hugged him tight, "Take good care of Veronica".

"I will man".

Duncan took one last look at the two of them, "Here. There's something the two of you should have".

Veronica frowned as he handed her a small slip of paper, "It's the fortune you…"

"I know. By guys. Don't forget us".

With that Duncan turned and left the empty apartment. Veronica crumpled into Logan's arms and he rubbed her back.

"Veronica, we have to get out of here. Finish this thing up, okay?"

Veronica nodded and they followed Duncan out of the apartment.

* * *

Logan was playing video games with Dick when Veronica walked into the suite looking upset.

"Ok Dick, time to leave," said Logan as he pushed Dick out the door.

"Oh I get it. Booty call. Excellent dude," replied Dick before Logan closed the door in his face.

Logan turned to Veronica, "What's wrong?"

"My dad found out. He's…he's really upset. I really messed up this time".

Logan took her face in his hands, "Veronica. You helped Duncan get his baby back and away from the Mannings. I know that you hate that you lied to your dad, but you did the right thing".

Veronica sniffled, "I know. But right now it just feels so wrong".

"Give your dad some time".

Veronica nodded and hugged Logan tight, "I was thinking I could stay here tonight?"

"Stay here meaning cuddle?"

Veronica shook her head grinning, "I think it's about time to see if you can do it right".

"Babe, I can do it right all night long".

Veronica giggled as he pulled her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Several hours later, Veronica snuggled up to Logan's chest and stroked it lightly, "Wow".

Logan laughed and ran a hand down her back, "Speechless?"

"Just about. You're kinda amazing at that. If career plans don't work out, you could always fall back on gigolo".

"My future is bright," smirked Logan as he pulled her on top of him.

Veronica kissed him hungrily and he cupped her bottom in his hands, helping her to lower herself on to him.

Veronica breathily murmured, "Again?"

"What part of the all night long part didn't you hear," panted Logan, groaning when she wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

The next morning, after another bout of morning sex, Veronica kissed Logan goodbye and headed home. Keith was sitting in a chair staring at the front door.

"I went to Logan's".

"So your note indicated," replied Keith tersely.

Veronica sighed and sat on the couch, "I know that you don't trust me. And I don't blame you. But it would kill me if things between us could never be the same, dad".

Keith shook his head, tears shimmering in his eyes, "Veronica, I love you. And things between us will go back to normal. But sleepovers at your boyfriend's hotel suite aren't gonna help".

"I know, dad. I was really upset and needed to talk to someone".

Keith stood up and pulled her into his arms, "If anything ever happened to you…"

"Ditto," murmured Veronica as she hugged him tight.


	12. Rashard and Wallace Go to White Castle

**Chapter 12- "Rashard and Wallace Go to White Castle"**

Veronica was sitting on his bed, poring over a newspaper, when Logan stepped out of the shower toweling his head.

"Hey," he greeted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Look at this," ordered Veronica shoving the paper into his hands.

"Can I put on some pants first?" teased Logan.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before. Read".

Logan sighed and sat on the bed next to her, skimming the article. When he finished, he looked up at Veronica in shock, "Wallace committed a hit and run? That's like Bambi going Rambo on some hunters…"

"Wallace didn't do it. Rashard Rucker did. He and his manager/uncle are using my BFF as their scapegoat".

Logan whistled, "The things you miss when you skip school".

"That's another bone I have to pick with you…" started Veronica.

"Hmm. I can think of a much better use of the word bone," interrupted Logan reaching for her.

Veronica laughed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard. After a few minutes she broke away, "Ok, ok. I have to go help Wallace. Cliff's meeting us at my dad's office".

Logan groaned and fell back onto his pillows, "Figures".

Veronica smiled and ran a finger down his chest, "What are you doing later?"

Logan grabbed her hand, "Rain check? I'm meeting Weevil".

"A phrase I never thought I'd hear from your mouth".

"Join the club. Apparently he's got some lead in my case".

Veronica bit her lip, "Logan, I'm sorry I haven't been more involved in your case, it's just…"

Logan silenced her, "After the shit that went down at River Styx, I want you to steer clear of my case. Seriously".

"If you and Weevil need help…"

"We'll let you know".

Veronica smiled and kissed him goodbye, "Good. See ya".

* * *

Veronica found Weevil and Logan at separate tables in the back of Java the Hut.

"Stealth really isn't your middle name, is it?" she muttered as she took Weevil's order.

"Nobody we're worried about would set foot in this joint," replied Weevil.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Bikers dig espresso," warned Veronica.

"Just listen to Weevil," whispered Logan.

Veronica tapped her foot waiting for Weevil to fill her in. When he finished discussing their plan, she was shaking her head.

"No freaking way. I'm not bugging a confessional".

"Veronica, I don't want you doing it either. But Weevs and I would botch it, you know we would".

"If by botch you mean fight your way into the church, taking out a few priests and old ladies in your rampage, you make a good point," commented Veronica.

Weevil sighed as Veronica tapped her finger against her lips, "Ok, but only video, no sound. And of course an agreement that you take full responsibility for the eternal damnation of my soul".

"Done," agreed Weevil as Logan smirked up at her.

* * *

"Lightening hasn't struck yet," mumbled Veronica as she left the church quickly, headed for her car.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and swung her around. Danny Boyd stood there grinning.

"Veronica Mars. Long time no see".

"Let go of me," ordered Veronica attempting to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Hey now. I think you're a sweet girl. My brother just goes crazy sometimes".

"Seriously, get off," replied Veronica as her other arm searched through her bag for her taser.

"What are you doing here anyways? You Catholic? There might be a chance for us yet," leered Danny.

"Step off man," yelled Wallace, jumping out of Veronica's car.

Danny released Veronica's arm and backed away, "Just having some fun with an old friend".

Veronica ran and jumped in her car to join Wallace as Danny sauntered into the church.

"You ok, V?" asked Wallace, looking at her in concern.

"I've had better days," muttered Veronica as she pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Later that night, Veronica called Logan on the way back from Club Thin.

"Hey beautiful," he answered, "How'd it go?"

"I dunno what the worst part was, the fake confession I had with Father Fitzpatrick? Or perhaps Danny Boyd's leers as he bruised my arm…"

"What?" barked Logan, "When did you run into Danny? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," sighed Veronica, "He was outside St. Mary's. Wallace was there and I had my taser. It just freaked me a little bit after last time".

"This is why I want you to stay away my case. The Fitzpatricks are dangerous".

"Fine by me," agreed Veronica.

"Are you headed home?"

"Yeah I just helped Wallace out with the Rashard thing and I'm beat".

"Date night tomorrow then?"

"I'll pencil you in," smirked Veronica.

* * *

Watching Weevil get off the bus, beaten and bruised, had been the beginning of the end for team Weegan. Logan felt a dark cloud hovering over his head for the rest of the school day.

He met up with Weevil later that evening to talk about what had happened.

"I'm out man, I'm sorry," began Weevil.

"That's it then? No explanation," frowned Logan.

"Thumper's in charge of the gang. They've been selling to the Fitzpatrick's for a long time now. They found out about us hanging together. I'm lucky to be alive…"

"Yeah and I'm sent to jail for life," muttered Logan, kicking at the ground.

"Look man, I can't help you. But Veronica…"

Logan glanced up angrily, "Veronica stays away from this. The Fitzpatrick's would kill her".

Weevil rubbed his head, "Work on the witness then. He's a Fitzpatrick puppet. I'm pretty sure now that Thumper killed Felix. You just need evidence".

Logan nodded and climbed into his car, waving to Weevil as he pulled away.

* * *

Veronica knocked on the door to Logan's suite, a box of pizza and a movie in her arms.

He opened it with a weird look on his face, "Veronica…"

"Hey you. Dinner and a movie? And then maybe some dessert?" she leaned in to kiss him and he pulled away.

As she stared at him with a question in her eyes, he ran his hands through his hair, "Veronica we need to talk".

Veronica set the boxes down on the table and crossed her arms over her chest, "What's going on?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," blurted Logan.

Veronica stiffened, "Pardon?"

Logan took a deep breath, "Look babe, I'll never be a one-woman kind of guy. You've always known that about me. And it's my senior year, I wanna have some fun…"

Veronica punched him in the gut and he doubled over in pain, "You're breaking up with me to _have some fun_? You jackass".

Logan gritted his teeth as he straightened, "We could still do stuff together, just without the exclusivity".

"I don't think so," replied Veronica, angry tears shimmering in her eyes, "You are unbelievable, you know that? And here I thought that I lo…Shit".

Veronica swiped her hand across her eyes as tears started to pour from them.

Logan's face filled with pain, "Veronica…"

"No!" yelled Veronica, pushing her way out of the suite, "Just stay away from me".

As the door slammed, Logan sunk onto the couch. Tears seeped from his eyes as he muttered to himself, "It'll keep her safe".

He picked up a file from the table and opened to a picture of a young blonde girl, "Hannah Griffith. God, you're no Veronica Mars".

* * *

**AN: Ahh! Stop throwing tomatoes! I had to do it. But don't worry, just wait until Veronica finds out exactly who Logan is dating. She's too smart not to put two and two together. Hot make-up sex in the near-future? Methinks yes. **


	13. Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough

**AN: So I am distressed. Lamb is dead and here I'd hoped the producers would eventually make him more loveable (Refer to my story What If). And Parker and Logan??? Let's just say I'm not her biggest fan. Alas. Anyways, thank you for not throwing too many tomatoes, things between Veronica and Logan will get better soon in _my _story….

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – "Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough"**

_"All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself anymore. All by myself, don't wanna live all by myself anymore"._

Wallace shook his head at Veronica's prone position on her bedroom floor and switched off her CD player.

Veronica lifted the pillow off of her face and glared at him.

"Stop wallowing," ordered Wallace as he started cleaning up her room.

"_You_ were not unceremoniously dumped. God, I didn't even see it coming…"

"Come on get up," interrupted Wallace, pulling her off the floor, "We have places to go, people to see".

"I'm not going," muttered Veronica as she tried to escape Wallace's grasp.

"You're in charge of the slushie stand. You're a vital member of the Winter Carnival team".

"Fitting. Selling slushies as ice-cold as my heart".

Wallace just looked at her, shaking his head, "Why have you never gone out for theater?"

"Stage fright," shrugged Veronica.

"Right. Get your ass in the shower, V. You stink".

"Not helping BFF".

* * *

Veronica rested her elbows on the counter staring at the couples walk into the Winter Carnival. 

"I'm going to murder Wallace," she commented before shouting, "Slushies! Get your ice-cold frozen…sugar water".

"You had me at ice-cold," said a voice from behind her.

Veronica stiffened and turned slowly to see Logan smirking at her. She raked her gaze over him. Hideous sweater, bad haircut, maybe she _could _deal with him today.

She took a deep breath, "I have the right to refuse service to any customer".

Logan raised his eyebrows, "At a school slushie stand?"

"What do you want Logan?" asked Veronica, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm a slushie? Is that a weird request?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned around pouring a slushie into a cup.

"Better make that two. Hot date," commented Logan.

Veronica's shoulders tightened as she poured a second and then turned back to his satisfied smirk. She placed the slushies on the counter in front of him.

He placed his hands on top of hers and wiggled his eyebrows, "So I was thinking, you, me, the moon bounce?"

Veronica calmly removed her hands from his, picked up the slushies and dumped them on his head. As he stared at her in shock she wiped her hands on his sweater and left the slushie booth, whistling.

* * *

Logan finished rinsing off his hair in the sink and began drying it with paper towels. He had seriously pissed Veronica off, mission accomplished. Maybe she'd actually stay out of his business… 

His thoughts were interrupted when Dick entered the bathroom.

"Dude. There you are. I heard your crazy ex threw a slushie on you".

"Two slushies," muttered Logan throwing away the paper towels.

"You gonna let her get away with it?" asked Dick as he followed Logan back to the carnival.

"I've got other things to think about," replied Logan scanning the crowd and zeroing in on a booth, "Like tasty freshmen morsels".

Dick followed Logan's gaze, "Ooh la la. Who is she?"

"Hannah Griffith".

* * *

"Thanks for helping out, Veronica," commented Jackie as they left Ms. Hauser's classroom. 

"Anything to keep my mind off my jackass ex," replied Veronica.

"You and Logan broke up?"

"Yeah, he wanted to fool around without a ball and chain holding him back".

"Ouch".

"Exactly. It came out of the blue too. I just thought…that he had changed".

Jackie nodded as they headed for the parking lot, "Me too. This seems fishy".

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks, Jackie bumping into her. Her gaze was fixed on a couple kissing in the parking lot, "And it begins".

Veronica quickly turned back to her car and unlocked the door, scrambling into the seat. Jackie watched as Logan opened the car door for the blonde girl and then backed away as Veronica went pealing out of the parking lot.

Jackie squared her shoulders and marched over to where Logan was watching Dick and Beaver's interaction. She stood in front of him looking at his face with narrowed eyes.

Logan sighed and looked down at her, "What?"

"You broke up with Veronica?"

Logan rolled his eyes and started to walk away but Jackie grabbed his arm, "Well?"

"Yeah, more fish in the sea and all that," muttered Logan.

"That's funny," commented Jackie, "Because I seem to remember a certain drunk conversation we had at Homecoming".

"Funny. I don't".

"Uh-huh, something about how Veronica was your one true love? No other girl could replace her? Ringing a bell?"

"Jackie, back off. You and Veronica aren't even friends".

"Things change, Logan. And you need to come clean with her before she discovers the truth".

"Jackie, you don't even know the truth. Like you said, things change," Logan grumbled as he walked away from her.

"I've got my eye on you Logan Echolls!" shouted Jackie across the parking lot.

* * *

**Reviewers! You guys are incredible. **

**Mongoose187: Thank you! **

**Love23: Thanks for forgiving me! I'll make things better soon!**

**Nina: I've left you on pins and needles for an even longer time, I am sooo sorry! **

**Miss-Mars: Yay!**

**FauxPoesFoes: Oh I loathe Hannah. I can't wait for V to figure things out.**

**rowanceleste: He's definitely not thinking clearly. Just wait til Veronica finds out who Hannah is...**

**joannwithane: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**delynn07: If Parker ends up with Logan, Veronica better have a fling with Piz. It's only fair.**

**MackeyPac: Hope you're still reading!**

**belle1089: I know, I'm evil.**

**Katie05: Me neither, just wait until she stops her wallowing**

**jacedes: It's true, she'll realize it soon enough**

**xosummerxo: Great! Updated!**

**Dada: Sorry you'll have to wait just a teensy bit longer...**

**Afw: Aww thanks!**

**Love4ever666: The world is a lonely place without LoVe**

**Beccakell13: I'm glad you're dealing! Only a little bit more dealing, promise**

**2honest4myowngood: Whew, happy that I included that. Can't have my readers too mad at me.**

**Lover159: What a great review! Thank you so much, I'm glad that you appreciate this different approach!**

**Catslove17: Thank you! Veronica's pretty stunned right now, but she'll be acting like herself soon.**

**redpolkadot92: I think so too!**

**Elle: So true, she's gonna be pretty steaming mad next episode...**

**WickLobo: Haha thanks! Here's more for ya!**

**KaleenaMason: Oh no! Don't be sad! Things will be alright in the very near future!**


	14. Versatile Toppings

**Chapter 14- "Versatile Toppings"**

"Dick, you did not want to mess with me today," muttered Veronica after their altercation. She wiped at the spot where Dick had dinged her Le Baron and then grabbed her bag out of the car.

Wallace came up behind her and slung his arm over her shoulders, "What's new BFF?"

Veronica let him lead her into school, "Dick's ass is brass".

"Fair enough," replied Wallace.

"You didn't even ask what he did," smiled Veronica.

"Whatever, I'm sure he deserves it".

"Right on Papa Bear".

"So I see the wallowing has ended and the showers have begun," teased Wallace.

Veronica laughed and shoved him lightly, "Yeah, vindictive Veronica Mars is back".

"Veronica…" started Wallace.

"I know. Really I just need a project so I don't have to think about him and other girls".

Wallace gave Veronica a hug and left her at her locker. Veronica grabbed her things and turned to see Madison mocking Marlena. She disgustedly passed them and was halted in her tracks by Ryan.

"Veronica, I need your help".

"Perfect timing," replied Veronica.

* * *

Logan left the drink machines after his make out session with Hannah. He swiped his hand over his mouth before stopping by the water fountain and taking a large gulp of water.

He looked up to see Veronica talking to some kid at the other end of the hallway. He sighed and ducked into his homeroom, getting there early for the first time all year.

He laid his head on his desk and groaned. How much longer would he have to kiss Hannah and pretend that she was Veronica? Hopefully their date Saturday would set his plan in motion. He couldn't believe that her dad hadn't said anything to her yet…

His thoughts were interrupted by someone sliding into the chair in front of him and bumping his head hard.

"Oh sorry," smirked Jackie maliciously.

Logan opened his mouth to retort when the bell rang and people flooded into the classroom. He leaned back in his chair and thoughts of Veronica invaded his mind.

* * *

The next day at school, Veronica was headed to the bathroom when she ran straight into Logan.

"Hey."

Veronica shook her head and pushed past him around the corner where a Pirate Pride booth had set up shop.

A perky blonde freshman behind the booth smiled at Veronica and started towards her.

Veronica held up her hand, "Sorry, the pride of the pirate doesn't live within me".

The blonde looked at her strangely and then her eyes lit up at something behind Veronica. Veronica ducked into the girl's bathroom, muttering, "Lord save me from perky freshman".

Dick slugged Logan on the shoulder as he was watching Hannah approach Veronica.

"Dude, hello? Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

Logan's gaze followed Veronica into the bathroom before turning back to Dick, "Sorry man, what's up?"

As they talked, they walked right by Hannah's booth. Logan attempted to ignore her but she caught up to them.

Damnit, she was the last person he needed to run into after seeing Veronica for the first time in days.

And now he was being a jackass and couldn't stop. As Hannah's face fell Logan felt like a jerk. He was gonna have to focus his attentions on Hannah if his plan was going to work.

"Shit," he muttered as he and Dick walked away.

"Dude?" questioned Dick.

"Wanna get drunk with me tonight?"

"Man, always".

* * *

The seeds of doubt had been planted in Hannah's mind. The cocaine in the medicine cabinet and calls to the Fitzpatrick's had been planted in Dr. Griffith's apartment.

Logan was praying that his plan would work out since Plan B didn't exist. He pulled up to school and got out of the car, locking it behind him.

As he walked towards the front door he noticed Veronica talking to a baseball player. He paused as she finished her conversation and headed towards school. He veered towards her and ended up walking next to her.

"Baseball players do it for you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Logan, am I honestly giving off a please talk to me vibe? I thought the slushies made my point incredibly clear," replied Veronica through gritted teeth.

"So are you dating him?" persisted Logan.

"What? Who?...Kelly? God, no," answered Veronica.

"Good."

Veronica looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "Even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business. Broken up, remember?"

Logan nodded tersely and opened the door for her before heading in a different direction.

Veronica watched him go with a strange expression on her face, "That was weird".

* * *

Later that day, Mac and Veronica were walking back to her locker when Logan passed them, holding the perky freshman's hand and carrying her books. Logan's eyes met Veronica's and he looked away quickly, pulling the girl closer to his side.

"Who's that?" asked Veronica as she and Mac continued down the hall.

"Hannah something," replied Mac, "I'd look that good too if my dad was a plastic surgeon".

Veronica nodded and then paused in her tracks horrified. She turned slowly just as Hannah and Logan exited the building, "No freaking way".

* * *

Logan pulled out his key card and swiped it on the pad. He opened up the door and walked into his suite, stopping in his tracks at the sight that awaited him.

"You've got some 'splaining to do," announced Veronica from her spot on the couch, arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"Booty call?" asked Logan looking at his watch, "I can spare you half an hour…"

"Hannah Griffith? Did you really not think I would put two and two together Logan?" questioned Veronica furiously.

"Oh is that her last name? She's great in bed, but a poor conversationalist," tried Logan as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Cut the crap Logan. I'm not an idiot," replied Veronica, following him.

"Beer?" asked Logan as he pulled two out and handed one to her.

Veronica grabbed the beer and took a long swig. Logan chugged his quickly and grabbed another one.

"Let's sit down," he offered, heading back into the living room and plopping on the couch.

Veronica sighed and sat down beside him, "My first inclination was to have your car impounded and crushed. And then to kick you in the balls".

Logan winced and covered himself protectively, "My car and my cojones thank you".

Veronica looked at him angrily, "But until you explain exactly what your thought process was I have a right to my revenge".

"You do and I won't blame you for the kick that I have coming. But my intentions were…mostly good".

Logan took a deep breath and continued, "Veronica, you're gonna hate me for this but I wanted to protect you".

"Protect me?" Veronica's voice rose.

"Yeah and I know that's the last thing you'd want but I wanted you to keep away from the Fitzpatrick's. After that thing at River Styx…Jesus. I didn't want you anywhere near them".

"So you broke up with me?"

"I had to make you hate me. I had to so that my plan would work".

"Your plan involving Hannah," muttered Veronica.

"Ronnie, I know you're not an idiot. So you've prolly figured out my plan by now".

"This plan being something to the tune of toying with a sweet little girl's heart just to screw with her dad? I get it, San Quentin isn't quite as enticing as, say, college, but damn, you've really plumbed new depths, Logan".

"Veronica…"

"This is seriously the best plan you could come up with? Let's break my girlfriend's heart and then screw around with the mind of a dangerous guy".

"Dr. Griffith isn't exactly dangerous…" began Logan.

Veronica interrupted him, "Except for the fact that he has major connections to the Fitzpatrick's who'd gladly do you in. God Logan".

"Wait, break my girlfriend's heart? Veronica…"

She laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I fell in love with you. Past tense. Before all of this. But now, I can't even look at you".

Veronica stood up quickly and grabbed her purse. Logan stopped her with a hand on her arm, "I love you too".

A sob escaped Veronica's lips as she rushed out the front door. Logan slumped onto his couch and finished his beer, silent tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**AN: So, now she knows, but can she forgive him? And how many of you believe that Veronica's actually ok with Parker and Logan? It seems slightly fishy…**

**joannwithane: **Of course I did! I like a little Jackie/V friendship too!

**hayleygirl: **Here's a longer one for you!

**Mongoose187:** Here you go, hope you like it!

**rowanceleste: **I really liked your idea, perhaps I can find a way to fit it in before they get back together.

**Sunset Dancing: **I pretty much despise Hannah. And I've decided Parker and Logan are just awkward together, they lack true chemistry.

**xoxLeeshixox: **Don't kill me! ;) Logan and Veronica will work things out, but I think she's entitled to her anger for a little bit.

**Dada: **I'm hoping that this will have the same number of chapters as episodes in season 2, perhaps with an epilogue.

**sapphirestar11: **Hear hear! Boo to LoVe-wreckers

**mishh: **Updated!

**Kaleena Mason: **This was sad too, sorry. Happiness is coming though!

**xosummerxo:** Haha me too, I like to picture Logan with blue slushie all over his bad haircut in that episode.

**balefan31: **Thanks! I still can't believe he's gone...

**Love4ever666: **I know, I'm an awful liar! But I'm promising you hot make up sex incredibly soon. For real this time!

**Saralyleth:** I know, but they'll be together again soon.

**Vartan-Lover:** Haha hope you fix your glasses! I agree about Parker and Logan. Total denial.

**Nina:** Haha yay! I know, it was horrifying!

**Love23:** Woo! Glad you liked it!

**Lover159:** Thank you so much for the great review! And good point about looking on the positive side of things!

**mssexxymixx:** Haha I agree. Enjoy!

**XXspuffster101XX:** Hooray! I'm glad you found it and are enjoying it!

**jacedes:** I know, Logan is a jackass. Veronica didn't quite kick his ass but she sure made him feel shitty about himself.

**livingArtemis:** Haha! I agree about snark, it's what makes the world go round. And hand me a spork and I'll totally help you!

**amandaG:** I'm so happy that you like it!

**arianna:** Yay! I'm glad my story could brighten your day!

**Vicki:** Updated for you! Keep loving it!

**Elle:** Hope you didn't have to wait too long, enjoy!


	15. The Quick and the Wed

**AN: I know, I know. I haven't been working on this story for a suuuuper long time. I blame school. And my depression after the series was cancelled. Damn you CW! Damn you to hell! But I'll try to finish it very soon for all of my faithful readers. What is life without LoVe? **

* * *

**Chapter 15****- "The Quick and the Wed"**

Veronica stared up at the screen blankly. All she could think about was Logan's plan. How could he not have trusted her? And breaking her heart to keep her safe? What complete codswollop.

Her attention was caught by the appearance of Aaron Echolls on the television. Just the man to brighten her day. As she continued to listen, she realized he was discussing the lack of sex tapes- Thanks again, Logan- and claiming Duncan killed Lilly.

"When things go all to hell they really go all to hell," muttered Veronica, balancing a tray of coffee mugs on her arm.

She heard someone say her name and turned to see Wallace's girlfriend staring at her expectantly.

"Oh hey Jane," she replied turning back to the television to catch more of Tinseltown Diaries.

"I think those are our drinks," commented Jane.

Oh right. Get your head out of the clouds, Veronica. Do your job.

"And you want me to bring them to you versus watching them get cold from across the room."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Logan watched as Veronica sat at the flag pole, talking to someone on the phone. 

God he missed her. And he had just made things worse by pouring out his heart to her a week ago. Since then she had been avoiding him better than ever.

An arm wound its way through his as Hannah plopped down beside him, kissing him on the cheek. He fought a sigh as he turned away from Veronica and tried to pay full attention to his pseudo girlfriend.

Veronica shut off her phone and glanced around the lunch area, her eyes unwilling settling on Logan and that peppy freshman. There they sat, flirting and kissing. Veronica rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust.

"And there goes my appetite," she muttered, trying to ignore the memory of Logan whispering that he loved her that kept popping into her head every few moments.

She packed up her bag and headed inside before she had to witness anymore PDA.

Logan noted that Veronica was going back inside and asked Hannah, "So you want me to come over after school?"

Hannah smirked at him coyly replying, "The words out of your mouth are come over but all I hear you saying is 'Let's have sex'."

Lord help him. How far could he really take this thing? Sex would feel like cheating on Veronica.

"Excuse me? All I heard you say is let's have sex."

* * *

Veronica couldn't help herself. She really couldn't. Seeing Logan and Hannah had set her off. She marched over to his locker as he pulled out a book, slamming it shut. 

He turned to her in surprise as she glared at him, "How's _the plan_ going Logan? Her dad confess to lying yet? Or are you having too much fun getting some hot action to care?"

Logan touched her lightly on the nose, smirking, "You're cute when you're jealous."

Veronica sputtered as he walked away. Yet again he had managed to have the last word. And leave her feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

A few days later, Logan left the Denenburg house feeling pretty pleased with himself. The email from Hannah's mother to Dr. Griffith had been a nice touch. 

Just then Hannah caught up to him, "Let's get out of here, go to your place."

"Well, I know the words coming out of your mouth are 'go to your place,' but all I hear is 'Let's have sex,'" teased Logan hoping to get away from her for a while.

Hannah looked up at him and he faltered at the look in her eyes, "So?"

When he didn't respond, Hannah whispered, "Logan?"

She moved forward to kiss him and he backed away quickly, "I…I gotta go."

He hurried to his car as Hannah stood there, confusion all over her face.

* * *

Another case solved, Veronica was just sorry it had to be at the expense of Heidi's heart. She was headed home when Wallace called. 

"Hey V."

"Hiya homeslice," she replied, pulling into the apartment complex's parking lot.

"Jane and Heidi are throwing a party with some of the engagement ring money. They want you to come."

"Resist a good party? You know me, I'm a party animal!"

Two hours later, Veronica had joined Heidi, Jane, Wallace and a few hundred of Heidi's closest friends in the reception room of the Neptune Grand.

Heidi was drowning her sorrows with a keg stand, in her wedding dress, and Veronica was standing to the side smiling when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see Nick standing there, "Barista girl."

"That's me."

Nick watched Heidi be set down by the guys around the keg, "Thanks. Her coming back to me was like this sign from the fates. I loved her and I pushed her away, right into Manning's arms. If it hadn't been for your sleuthing, she never would've discovered what a dirt bag her fiancé really was."

"All in the line of duty," replied Veronica as Heidi strode over to them and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

"Advice for you Veronica," commented Heidi, "Never let the man you love go. Hold on tight, kicking and screaming through the rough times. Consequences be damned."

"I'll keep that in mind," murmured Veronica as she took her leave from the couple who had begun kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Heidi and Nick's words had hit too close to home. Veronica grabbed a cup of beer and chugged it, trying not to picture Logan in any way, shape, or form.

Quite a few drinks later, Veronica stumbled into Wallace and Jane, "Yo yo Ma."

Surprised at her own wit, she bent over giggling uncontrollably.

Wallace and Jane exchanged looks before grabbing an arm on each side, "Time to go."

Veronica grinned up at them, "Lemme use the facilities real quick like. I'll be a speed demon, honest Abe."

"I'm not quite sure what you just said, but we'll wait for you in the lobby," smiled Wallace, shaking his head.

Veronica wove her way through the guests, until she reached the lobby. She ran straight into a middle-aged man. He steadied her before continuing on his way muttering, "Drunk college kids."

She stared after him, her head tilted to one side as she tried to place him. Just as she was about to give up, it dawned on her, "Perfect just as I am."

To follow the mensch or not to follow the mensch? That is the question.

Who was she kidding? There could be only one probable destination: Logan's room.

And she had just the right amount of liquid courage to deal with him.

* * *

Logan was being inundated with unwelcome visitors. First Kendall trying to sell him real estate, and now Dr. Griffith. 

At least the Doc had the right idea, telling him to stop dating Hannah. Fricking finally.

"What about the Fitzpatrick's?" he asked.

"Let me worry about them. You just stay the hell away from my daughter."

As he stormed out, Logan heard an "Ooof!" from the hallway.

"Are you following me?" growled the doctor, "Get your drunk ass home before I call the cops on your underage party downstairs."

Logan furrowed his brow, that ooof had sounded familiar…

He peered into the hallway to see Veronica glaring at the elevator and rubbing her side.

"Drunk ass?" questioned Logan.

Veronica spun around quickly, lost her balance and fell to the floor in a heap, laughing uncontrollably, "Whoah there Nellie."

Logan chuckled as he picked her up off the floor and carried her inside, depositing her on the couch. He went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water, bringing it out and putting it in her hand.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Veronica drank a few huge gulps of the water before setting it down and poking Logan in the chest. Hard.

She punctuated every word with a poke, "I. Am. Mad. At. You."

Logan grabbed her hand before she could do any more damage, "You're kinda adorable when you're drunk."

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop flirting with me. I need to tell you something important."

"Let me go first," said Logan, "Griffith is dropping his testimony. I'm a free man."

Veronica tried to get a hold on her swirling thoughts, "I don't approve of how you handled that situation."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Logan earnestly, "I…"

He dodged the hand she flung in the vicinity of his face to shush him. Satisfied that he had stopped talking, she took a deep breath.

"But I love you Logan Echolls. And I will fight for you and for this relationship. Kicking and screaming the entire way. I'll even kick that peppy freshman's…"

Logan interrupted her, laughing, "No need. I break up with her tomorrow."

Veronica threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, banging their heads together. She tried for a seductive look, "Hot make up sex?"

Logan shook his head grinning, "As sexy as you look right now, barely standing, I'm gonna have to vote for a hot make up spooning session instead."

She groaned and burrowed her head into his chest, "You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Not in a million years," commented Logan as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.


	16. The Rapes Of Graff

**Chapter 16- ****"The Rapes of Graff"**

Veronica woke to a pounding headache and a seriously dry mouth. She was lying on her side, a heavy arm draped around her and a hand lightly resting on her breast.

Veronica froze at the voice that issued from behind her, "Morning sleepyhead."

She rolled over slowly, pushing the arm away as she faced Logan, taking a deep breath, "Last night…"

Logan shook his head and flopped onto his back, placing his arms behind his head, "Lemme guess. You were drunk. You didn't mean any of it. You're still pissed as hell at me. This isn't gonna work. Stop me when I'm warm."

"Icy cold, you frigid ass," answered Veronica as she sat up and glared down at him, "I meant everything that I said last night. And I wasn't drunk enough to forget what you promised last night either."

Logan smiled slightly at the look she was giving him, "Wanna hand me my cell? I'll break up with Hannah ASAP."

Veronica hit him on the chest, "You can't break up with her over the phone. You owe her an explanation. I love you, but I'm still disgusted with how you gained your freedom."

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, "I love you too. And I know that what I did upsets you. I can't take it back. But I can promise never to lie to you again."

"And let me help you out when you have a problem?" asked Veronica as she looked up into his eyes.

"Sure thing, Nancy Drew," smirked Logan as he leaned in for a kiss.

Veronica ducked out of the way and jumped out of bed, "Cotton-mouth. Do you still have my toothbrush?"

"Medicine cabinet," sighed Logan.

A few minutes later, she popped her head back into the room, "I'm gonna run. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Logan hopped out of bed and followed her into the living room, "And here I thought we could have a lazy Saturday in bed…"

Veronica quirked an eyebrow, "No sir. You're gonna have to grovel a little if you want hot make-up sex."

She blew him a kiss and sauntered out of his apartment. Logan groaned and plopped on the couch, "I should've taken her up on her offer last night. Being honorable is overrated."

* * *

After English class, Logan caught up with Veronica, "Wait up." 

"Have you talked to Hannah?" queried Veronica.

"Not yet. But…"

"Talk to her Logan."

Logan nodded and watched as Veronica met up with Wallace and they began talking, throwing glances in his direction.

All around school, people were giving him high-fives, congratulating him for avoiding jail time. It'd be nice if they actually believed that he hadn't killed Felix.

As he walked outside, Hannah finally caught up to him holding out her hand for a high-five.

"We need to talk," he muttered, pulling her into the parking lot and heading for his car.

"You say talk but I hear…" started to tease Hannah.

Logan interrupted her, "Hannah, there's something I need to tell you. I've been lying to you."

Hannah stared at him for a long moment, "This is about my father and your case isn't it?"

Logan nodded and Hannah began pacing, "You knew who my father was all along didn't you? And you used me to get to him? You never actually cared about me did you?"

"I'm sorry…" began Logan.

Hannah turned on him furiously, slapping him hard, "You bastard. I hate you."

Tears began pouring down her face as she ran back to the school. Logan slumped against his car and ran his hand through his hair.

"Making little girls cry?" came a voice from beside him.

He rolled his eyes and looked up to see Weevil smirking at him, "Weasel. Long time no speak."

"Congrats on the get out of jail free card."

Logan shrugged and pushed himself off of his car unlocking the doors.

"How would you like to find Felix's real killer?" asked Weevil staring Logan straight in the eye.

"What happened to 'I'm out man'?"

"Felix was my best friend. I owe him this. I know Thumper did it, I just have to figure out how," muttered Weevil.

"Fine. But this time Veronica helps us out."

"Whatever floats your boat Echolls."

* * *

Veronica was heading out to her LeBaron when Logan walked up beside her, "Hey there babycakes. The deed is done." 

"You told her the truth?" questioned Veronica.

"Yep. She slapped me, called me a bastard. You should've been there, you would've loved it."

Veronica grinned, "My kind of girl. Shame she's so peppy."

Logan reached down and grabbed Veronica's hand, pulling her to a secluded area of the parking lot. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips, "Date tomorrow night?"

Veronica kissed him back briefly before pulling away, "I'm visiting Hearst with Wallace. And I still haven't witnessed that groveling we discussed."

Logan leaned against the wall, "You're right. And when I grovel properly?"

"I'll buy you dinner. Maybe it'll help me get in your pants," replied Veronica lowering her voice an octave.

Logan let out a girlish giggle, "Oh stop."

As Veronica swaggered off, Logan pulled out his phone, "Beaver? Yeah. Do you have Mac's number?"

* * *

It had been a rough couple of days. Seeing Troy again, solving a rape case, and making enemies at Hearst. 

"Life's never easy," muttered Veronica as she ate her lunch outside.

Wallace's voice came from behind her, "Dear Mr. Fennel, it is with great pleasure…"

"You got the scholarship?" asked Veronica as Wallace plopped down next to her.

They high-fived and Wallace replied, "Hearst College baby, here I come! I am so over this place already."

"Right there with you," agreed Veronica.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," commented Mac, joining them with a strange smile on her face.

"What…" started Veronica when the loudspeaker turned on and a song began to play.

Mac's grin grew larger as a voice started singing.

"I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually."

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and began looking for the source of the song. Veronica cocked her head to the side as the voice grew louder and almost seemed closer.

"It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole."

Just as Veronica recognized the voice, Logan burst out of the school, microphone in hand, and danced over to her table. He jumped on top of it, and faced Veronica, staring deep into her eyes as he sang the chorus.

"I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down

Won't you be my solid ground?"

Everyone around them began clapping and cheering, egging Logan on. He continued with a flourish, kneeling in front of Veronica, and clasping her hands to his chest.

"I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where it all began  
Have you finally forgiven me?"

"You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them back into me  
You saved me I was almost dead."

Veronica shook her head in disbelief, a smile stealing its way across her face. Suddenly the school choir was behind Logan, singing the chorus along with him. Veronica started laughing and pulled Logan's face to her own, kissing him soundly.

He leaned back and smirked down at her, "Was that a proper grovel?"

As the sounds of the chorus continued around them Veronica nodded, "That was the _perfect_ grovel."

Wrapped in each others arms, they were oblivious to the catcalls of the entire Neptune student body.

* * *

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own VMars, The Perishers' song Sway, or the basis for the final scene, stolen from 10 Things I Hate About You. **


	17. Plan B

**Chapter 17****- "Plan B"**

Veronica smiled as she noticed Logan leaning on the hood of his car, a traffic cone blocking off the prime parking space next to him.

When he saw her LeBaron, he lifted the cone with a flourish, bowing to her as she pulled in.

"As a rule, I like to start every school day with a hot brunette waiting for me in the parking lot," commented Veronica as she hopped out of her car.

Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a heated kiss. When they both came up for air, Veronica was speechless.

"Me too," murmured Logan, giving her a quick kiss on the nose and grabbing her bag.

"I'm not a brunette," retorted Veronica, lacing her fingers through his as they walked towards Neptune High.

"Or hot," smirked Logan.

Veronica shoved him playfully, "Keep that up and you can forget about our plans for tonight."

Logan groaned and pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't joke about that. Hot make-up sex needs to happen soon. I'm no monk."

Veronica lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think anyone would _ever_ compare you to a monk."

"Veronica…"

She grinned and kissed him briefly, "I'm sorry. Things with my dad have been…strained. But he's off on a case in another state so I'll finally be able to spend the entire night with you."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Mmmhmm," Veronica leaned close for another scorcher of a kiss when a throat cleared behind them. She jumped out of Logan's embrace and turned to see Weevil shaking his head.

"Ain't you two just the golden couple," snarked Weevil, batting his long, long eyelashes at them.

Logan slung an arm around Veronica's shoulders, "What up Weevs?"

"Were you two lovebirds serious about helping me find Felix's killer?"

"Si senor," replied Logan, wincing when Veronica elbowed him in the ribs.

"Have any new information?" questioned Veronica.

"Yeah. Got a lead with a certain Fitzpatrick."

Veronica stiffened for a moment and Logan squeezed her arm, "You work on that, Ronnie and I will see if we can locate the real witness from the bridge."

"Done. If this doesn't work, Plan B won't be pretty for Thumper," warned Weevil as he walked away.

"I don't like the sound of that," sighed Veronica, grabbing Logan's hand and heading into the building.

* * *

"Unbelievable," muttered Veronica as she stalked out of English class.

Logan caught up with her at her locker, "Where's the fire?"

She glared up at him, "Where's your adoring fan club?"

"Oh come on. You're not seriously mad because my paper was better than yours?"

Veronica slammed her locker shut, "It was _not_ better. You stole it from _Easy Rider_! Which I still can't believe you made me watch."

"Well we didn't really _watch_ much of it per se…"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Can it. I need you to do something for me."

"Veronica. Ask not what Logan can do for you, but what you can do for Logan."

"That's gonna get old real soon."

"Let me know when that time comes. Until then, you know me: I'll just be speaking softly and carrying a big stick."

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, "Teddy, you and your big stick are _this close_ to going home alone tonight."

Logan put his hands up in the air, "Whoa there. Let's not be so hasty. What do you need?"

"I want you to think about the 911 caller. Remember everything you can. We'll meet up after school and figure out a game plan."

"I have to head to Woody's office after school. I'll call you after?"

Veronica nodded and he kissed her on the cheek. As she started down the hallway she heard him say, "Oh and Veronica?"

"What?"

"You're looking a little green."

She processed this for a moment before shouting to his retreating back, "I am _so_ not envious of you and your stupid internship!"

* * *

Later that night, Veronica and Logan sat in her car in the San Diego Seafood Company parking lot.

"So this is staking out, huh? Looks sexier in the movies," commented Logan, twirling a strand of Veronica's hair in his fingers.

Veronica batted his hand away, "It's a little hard to be sexy in a seafood company's parking lot with truck drivers staring."

"I'm guessing that a suggestion of back seat make-up sex wouldn't go over so well?" sighed Logan as he leaned back in his seat.

"Logan, focus. If we can recognize the witness and get out of here soon, we can have make-up sex 'til the cows come home."

Logan sat up straight and peered into the darkness, "There's the guy."

A few minutes later, Logan and Veronica climbed back into her car.

"Well that was a waste of time," muttered Veronica, closing her door.

"Not entirely," smirked Logan, "It seems the truckers have cleared off for the night."

Veronica looked at him quizzically, "So?"

Logan placed his hands on her face and pulled her closer, "So I want to make this stake out something to remember. Ever seen _Gone in Sixty Seconds_?"

"I remember that they were interrupted and definitely didn't have sex in the car."

"Smart ass."

Veronica laughed as Logan yanked her into the back seat with him. A while later and a number of articles of clothing less, Veronica whispered, "Do you have…you know."

Logan pulled out his wallet and rummaged through, throwing it on the ground with a curse, "No I don't."

He pulled his pants back on and helped Veronica with her clothes. When they had finished dressing, they climbed back into the front seat. Logan looked at Veronica for a long moment, "My place?"

"And fast."

He kissed her hungrily and she groaned, "That's it. I'm setting up a Dr.'s appointment to go on the Pill ASAP."

Veronica turned her car on and sped out of the parking lot, tires screeching.

"You burn that rubber baby," smiled Logan.

* * *

Much later that night, Veronica lay exhausted on top of Logan's chest, "Wow."

"You said it," murmured Logan, lightly stroking her back.

Veronica felt her eyes growing heavy and was about to fall asleep when Logan whispered, "I hear there's this school dance. Where like the girls ask their guys? Weird, huh."

Veronica grinned and sat up, kissing him lightly on the mouth, "Are you trying to finagle an invitation out of me, Mr. Echolls?"

"I just feel so cheap when it's all about the sex," teased Logan.

"Logan, would you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

"Oh Veronica! I'd love to!" replied Logan with clasped hands and fluttering eyelashes.

Veronica shook her head and lay back down on his chest, "Can I go to sleep now?"

"I love you."

"Love you too," smiled Veronica, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, the Sadie Hawkins dance was in full swing. Unfortunately, Veronica and Logan had to work the dance because of the FBLA and weren't spending much time together. Veronica was dashing around taking pictures while Logan was forced to listen to Gia babble.

Veronica was also keeping an eye out for Weevil, worried that he'd actually go through with Plan B since they hadn't had any luck with convincing Lamb to arrest Thumper.

She was taking the money from her pictures over to the table where Logan and Gia sat when she caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Do you know what I think? I think you use sarcasm and anger as a way to keep people from getting too close to you," commented Gia.

"You know, I do. But it doesn't always work," snarked Logan.

"Tell me what you think about me. Seriously. Be completely honest."

Oh God, thought Veronica, this doesn't have a good ending.

Before Logan could open his mouth, Veronica had grabbed his hand, "Dance with me."

As they made their way onto the dance floor, 'I've had the Time of my Life' began to play.

Veronica wound her arms around Logan's neck and he pulled her close, grinning.

"What?" asked Veronica.

"I've dreamed of this moment, song and all."

Veronica laughed and kissed him lightly, "I'm sure you have."

"Although you were wearing less clothing…"

"Lock it up," murmured Veronica, "You're ruining the moment."

Logan rested his chin on the top of her head as they swayed along with the music, oblivious to the other couples around them.


	18. I Am God

**Chapter 18**** – "I Am God"**

Veronica woke up to Logan shaking her, a worried look on his face. She realized she was screaming and stopped abruptly.

Logan took a shaky breath and pulled her into his arms, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Veronica shivered and burrowed her head into his neck, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He reached out and tucked the covers back around them, "Bus nightmare again?"

"Every time I close my eyes," muttered Veronica.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to engage in an activity that doesn't involve sleep," he smirked.

"Logan, I'm really not in the mood…" she started.

He interrupted her with a light kiss, "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm talking video games. Specifically your favorite one."

She sat up and grinned down at him, "Dance Dance Revolution?"

"If this isn't true love, I'm not sure what is," sighed Logan as they got dressed and headed to the living room.

* * *

Veronica was exhausted and pissed off. Spending time every day with Rebecca James was the world's worst punishment. 

She yawned as she turned the corner, spying Logan at his locker. He was rubbing his eyes as he looked blearily into his locker. She really needed to start sleeping at home, Logan didn't need to miss out on sleep just because she was.

Veronica tapped the back of his legs with her knee, causing him to lose his balance briefly.

He turned, eyebrows raised, "Still punchy I see?"

"Like a five year old," she replied hugging him briefly, "So I fell asleep in class and I had a bit of a revelation."

Logan looked down at her, his face concerned, "Veronica, it's not your fault they died. You don't have to be the one to solve this thing."

"Yeah I do. I was supposed to be on that bus. Someone drew a picture with nine graves, Logan."

He sighed, "So what was your epiphany?"

"Do you know a guy named Lucky?"

"Yeah, he used to buy us booze. You met him once. Remember? We were in my car last summer, getting hot and heavy…"

Logan seemed to drift off into a memory and Veronica nudged him in the side, frowning, "That's right before you lit the pool on fire, right?"

"Glad to see you haven't let that go yet," muttered Logan as he shut his locker, "Why the sudden interest in Lucky?"

"Meg talked about him in her diary. I feel like he's an important part of the mystery. I just can't figure out why."

"Just be careful. He's always been a little off, ever since he came back from Iraq."

Veronica nodded and stuck her iPod back in her ears to listen to some more Ahoy Matey's shows.

Logan shook his head as he watched her walk away, "Nancy Drew's my girlfriend. Now I know how Ned Nickerson must've felt."

* * *

Later that day, Logan met up with Veronica outside. She was sitting at a table, her head pillowed in her arms. He smiled down at her for a few moments then shook her gently. 

She jumped awake with a start, her eyes filled with terror until they focused on Logan. She shook her head to clear her thoughts then smiled up at him, "Hey babycakes."

"Veronica…" started Logan, a concerned expression on his face.

"Don't wanna talk about it," she cut him off, standing up and grabbing his hand, "Have I told you lately how much I despise your BFF Dick?"

"Has _your_ BFF Wallace told you lately how much he despises me?" countered Logan as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Wallace and I don't discuss you. What makes you think he hates you?"

"Could it be the pure loathing in his eyes?" snarked Logan and then when Veronica gave him a look he sighed, "We were paired up for a project. We're getting together tonight to work on it."

"Want me to come along? Save you from the big bad Wallace?" she asked, grinning.

"No thanks. I think I'll survive one night."

"Be nice Logan," warned Veronica as she kissed him goodbye.

"Me? Nice is my middle name," Logan called after her.

Veronica laughed as she climbed into the LeBaron, happy for the first time in days.

* * *

That had been a painfully awkward situation, thought Logan as he tipped room service for his buffalo burger. At least Wallace was packing up and would be out of his hair soon. 

"Must be nice," muttered Wallace under his breath.

"Oh, not for the buffalo," joked Logan, sitting down on the couch.

When Wallace just shook his head, Logan sighed and tried for some honesty, "You don't like me much, do you?"

"The last time we actually talked, you were bashing Veronica's headlights in with a crowbar."

"Hm. Foreplay," commented Logan, wincing internally at what an ass he had been.

Wallace gave him another dirty look and Logan grimaced as Veronica's words came back to him. Be nice, hell he'd give it a try.

"Look man, I'm sorry. That was a dark period for me. But I love Veronica and she wants us to get along. So maybe we can let bygones be bygones?"

Wallace looked at him for a long moment and then nodded slowly, "We can try. For Veronica."

Just then Logan's cell phone rang. The caller ID showed him Veronica was calling, "Speak of the devil. Hey babe."

He listened for a few moments and then grinned at Wallace, "She got into Stanford."

Wallace whooped and Logan handed him the phone saying, "Your BFF wants to congratulate you."

After Wallace spent a few minutes talking to Veronica, he handed the phone back, "Thanks Logan. See you tomorrow."

Veronica smiled on the other end of the line and commented to Logan, "Seems the evil glares have stopped."

"Told you I was sugar and spice and everything nice."

* * *

Logan was furious. He couldn't believe Angie got into Stanford. And she was Veronica's only competition for a scholarship that she didn't even need. But if he and Wallace could win the contest… 

Wallace interrupted his thoughts, "I'm gonna work on the project some more. You in?"

"Come over later. Angie's going down," he replied.

Wallace laughed as the two of them rounded the corner and bumped into Veronica, looking worse than ever.

"Steve Buscemi, to what do we owe this honor?" teased Logan.

"Har, har," answered Veronica, yawning hugely, "I don't have time for your cutting wit today. Things to see, people to do."

She shot Wallace a tired smile before continuing on her way.

"I'm worried about V," mumbled Wallace as they watched her stumble into a teacher.

"Me too. Especially with exams coming up. If she doesn't start sleeping soon…"

Wallace nodded, "Maybe we tag team, help her with dream interpretation."

"I like the way you think, Wallace-san."

* * *

The moment of truth. Wallace and Logan's project was falling through the air and it landed with a soft thud. 

Mr. Wu picked it up and removed the egg, holding it up for the class to see. It remained unscathed, not a crack in sight.

"We seem to have a tie," said Mr. Wu, "We'll have to raise the height requirements. Mr.'s Fennel and Echolls? If you would care to go first this time?"

They packed the egg back in its holder as Mr. Wu placed the ladder on a step. Wallace climbed up and dropped their project for the second time. It landed with a louder thud and Logan winced.

Mr. Wu opened the holder up and looked inside. He pulled out the egg, which looked good as new.

"Well done. Ms. Dahl?"

Angie sent Wallace and Logan a nasty look before scaling the ladder and dropping her project. Mr. Wu picked it up and egg yolk dripped onto the ground.

The entire class let out a cheer as Wallace and Logan high-fived.

"Congratulations gentlemen. You'll be missing out on my notorious G.P.A. - killing exam."

"Crouching tiger, hidden dragon! That's good news," smirked Logan as he and Wallace left Angie fuming and complaining to Mr. Wu.

* * *

Veronica felt relieved. The nine graves were just an album cover for Marcos' favorite band. She was a little embarrassed about her startled gasp in class but she had bigger things to worry about, like getting some sleep and passing her exams. 

She climbed into her car and rested her head on the steering wheel for a few moments. There was a tap on the window and she looked up to see Logan frowning down at her.

"Lemme drive you home babe," he offered when she opened the door.

She slid over to the passenger seat as he sat down and started the engine, "Thanks Logan."

"Wallace told me about Cervando and Rhonda. Any new leads?" he asked as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Remember the drawing on the bus? It was cover art from a band called the Wannabes," mumbled Veronica as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, "I think I'm done being haunted for a while."

"Think the nightmares will stop?"

"They better," she opened her eyes and glanced at Logan so he could see the fire burning behind them, "I'm committed to this thing. I will find the killer and when I do they better be scared."

"That's my girl," smiled Logan picking up her hand and squeezing it softly.

* * *

**AN: Kind of a filler chapter, but at least Angie didn't win! WOO! Sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. I'll try to finish the next one sooner. To all my lovely readers: Thanks a million, I heart y'all! **


	19. Nevermind the Buttocks

**Chapter 19 – "Nevermind the Buttocks"**

"Good job honey," encouraged Keith, wrapping an arm around Veronica's shoulders as they exited Lavoie's office.

"Just the tip of the iceberg," muttered Veronica, glancing darkly back into the room as Aaron's lawyer gathered up his things.

They stepped outside and Veronica spotted Logan leaning against his car, staring at the Aaron Echolls' fans being held back by the police.

"Someone tipped off the media," Keith shook his head, disgusted.

"It was prolly Lavoie. Looks like my ride's here daddio," commented Veronica, hugging Keith briefly before jogging down the steps.

Logan was busy glaring at the protestors and didn't notice Veronica until she was directly in front of him. Unfortunately, the crazed fans noticed her at the same time and started shouting obscenities in their general direction. Logan clenched his jaw and pushed himself off the car.

"You're a terrible getaway car driver," she teased, squeezing his hand and bringing his attention back to her, "Don't you know you're supposed to keep the engine running?"

He looked down at her, smiling slightly, "Sorry Clyde, won't happen again."

"Come on Bonnie, let's skedaddle."

They climbed into his car and he peeled away from the curb, tires squealing. After several long moments of silence, Logan grabbed Veronica's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"How'd it go?" he asked quietly.

"Fine. Your dad's lawyer's a tosser," sighed Veronica, leaning back against the headrest and closing her eyes.

"Yeah well my dad's a wanker so…" shrugged Logan, pulling into a parking spot outside her apartment complex.

Veronica turned her head grinning, "I love when you speak British with me."

"Care for a snog?" asked Logan, leaning in and brushing a kiss across her lips.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily, "Careful or we'll be shagging in the boot of my car."

Veronica laughed and kissed him swiftly, "Remember my dad's telescope?"

"Right. With rifle attached. Got it," smirked Logan as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of his car.

"See you tomorrow sweet thang."

"Cheerio love."

* * *

A few days later, Veronica let herself into the apartment after a long night at Java the Hut to find her dad on the sofa staring at some papers.

She plopped down in the armchair with a loud sigh and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Working hard for the money?" queried Keith, continuing to leaf through the documents on his lap.

"Working hard for it honey," replied Veronica opening her eyes, "You?"

Keith looked at her for a long moment and then handed her the papers, "Any idea why Logan would have gotten three phone calls from Kendall on the day of the crash?"

Veronica froze at his words as unwanted images of Kendall and Logan invaded her head. Logan taking off his shirt, climbing into bed with Kendall, rumpled sheets…coitus sordidus. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind, and then nodded tersely, "They were sleeping together."

"But that was weeks before Big Dick fled the country," Keith said, furrowing his brow, "Are you sure that…"

"Believe me I'm sure. Logan may be a little fuzzy on the commandments," interrupted Veronica, smiling stiffly.

Keith noticed her discomfort and stood up, settling himself on the armrest. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back, "Do you think you could stomach finding out if they were together at the time of the crash?"

Veronica laid her head on his shoulder, commenting wryly, "Unpleasant assignments…isn't that what this job is all about? I'll talk to him."

"Honey, if you want me to…" began to offer Keith.

"No, it's better if I do it. It's something that we probably should've talked about before now anyways."

* * *

The next day at school, Veronica waited at the front of the parking lot, steeling herself for the conversation she so didn't want to have.

She spotted Logan walking towards her and slid off the hood of her car, standing up, her arms crossed over her chest.

Logan took one look at her face and groaned, "You're gonna say something awkward."

Veronica had opened her mouth to confront him, but was startled by his greeting and stuttered, "Um pardon?"

"You have that 'I'd rather be making out with a broken bottle' look," replied Logan, motioning towards her face.

"This? This is my 'I'd rather be spelunking' look. It's like you don't know me at all."

"Veronica."

"Alright, alright. More like my 'You slept with Kendall Casablancas and now I have to ask you a question about it for my dad's case' kind of look," said Veronica, the words coming out in a rush.

Logan stiffened and then ran his hand through his hair, "And here I thought we could ignore my dark days."

"I'm sorry Logan. But maybe it's better that we're getting things out in the open. You know, learning to accept each other, warts and all."

"She was a rebound, an escape. A way of dulling the pain after you tore my heart out. If I could take it back…"

Veronica grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I know, but thanks for saying it."

Logan nodded and she continued, "Do you remember if you were with Kendall at the time of the crash?"

"You mean the worst moment of my life?" Logan grimaced, "No I was definitely not with her."

Veronica glanced at him quizzically, "Worst moment?"

"I thought you were dead. I saw the crash on the news and I thought that I had lost you," Logan's voice was shaking.

Veronica pulled him into a hug, her eyes filling up with tears, "Oh Logan. I thought you hated me then."

"I could never hate you. I wished that I could, but…" he took a shaky breath, "I called your phone and it went straight to voicemail. I forgot that anyone else was on the bus, Dick, Duncan, Beaver…nobody mattered but you."

After a few moments of holding her close, he pulled back, brushed the tears from her face, and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Remember that water urn my dad created?"

Veronica gave him a strange look, "The thing I mistook for a bong?"

"Yeah. I smashed it against the wall," smirked Logan, "I hated that thing."

Veronica laughed and linked her fingers with his as they walked up to school, "Me too."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I started my first real job and have been uber-busy and stressed. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short. But Logan finally tells Veronica about his angst on the day of the crash, so that's nice, right? Hopefully I'll update again soon, I have some interesting ideas for the Alterna-Prom…**


	20. Look Who's Stalking

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews were so awesome this last round. I've been having a rough patch with work, boy troubles, my dog has cancer, you name it. But reading all of your comments made me feel sooo much better! This is for all of you, enjoy! **

**Chapter 20****- "Look Who's Stalking"**

"I feel like this movie sets unrealistic expectations for prom," commented Logan as he and Veronica snuggled on the sofa watching _She's All That._

"What's unrealistic? The jock asking the nerd? The nerd turning out to be beautiful sans glasses and with a brow wax?" asked Veronica. 

"Mmm, more like the choreographed group dances. Neptune High seniors could never be that coordinated." 

"Ye of little faith," replied Veronica getting off the sofa and grabbing a DVD from the table, "Time for some_ Pretty in Pink_!" 

When she finished putting the movie in she settled down next to Logan. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear causing her to glance up at him, "Is there a reason we're watching all of these chick flicks tonight?" 

Veronica pursed her lips, "Well I was _hoping_ a certain someone would take a hint. Perhaps ask a petite blonde smelling of marshmallows and promises to a special event in two weeks?" 

"Promises? Why that's the name of _your_ perfume," snarked Logan. 

Veronica hit him playfully and he laughed grabbing her hand and kissing it gallantly, "I'm sorry. I completely forgot the prom was coming up. Will you do me the honor of being my date?" 

"I'll have to think about it," smirked Veronica. 

Logan smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing his way down her throat, "Guess I've got some convincing to do." 

"Convince away," murmured Veronica as they quickly abandoned their movie viewing. 

* * *

"Attention students. Due to a significant number of alcohol violations on the senior trip, this year's prom has been cancelled. "

"Yes! Prayer works!" exclaimed Mac with glee. 

"Looks like your BF and his '09er pals got our prom cancelled," observed Wallace glumly. 

"I'm sorry Papa Bear, "Veronica sighed and hugged him, "But we'll do our own thing. We can get dressed up and go out to dinner or something." 

"So not the same," grumbled Jackie . 

Mac continued to dance around with glee, "No prom, no prom. La la la la la la." 

"Mac," Veronica rolled her eyes, "Not helping." 

Wallace shook his head and grabbed Jackie's hand. The two of them walked dejectedly to class. 

"Next time you see Logan, give him my eternal thanks," commented Mac picking up her bag. 

"Oh I'll give him something," muttered Veronica, following Mac into class as the bell rang. 

* * *

Veronica caught up to Logan after school, as he was rummaging in his locker. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave his back a death glare. 

He froze and turned slowly, wincing when he saw Veronica's face, "Oops?" 

"Couldn't you and your pals forgo alcohol just this once?" 

"Magic Mountain was really…magical." 

"I'm so sure," Veronica rolled her eyes and started to walk away when Logan handed her an invitation. 

"Maybe this will make up for it."

Veronica looked down at the card, "What is it?"

"An invite to Alterna-Prom. Dick's idea. We made them during lunch." 

"Wow, you and your drunk 09er buddies get the prom cancelled, and then use your inherited wealth to throw a private prom." 

"When you say it like that it sounds unjust." 

"How does it sound when you say it?" 

"Mm…glamorous," smirked Logan, "Come on, you know you can invite whoever you want to. Wallace, Mac…the whole gang." 

Veronica continued to stare at him, eyebrow raised. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "I hear this Logan Echolls kid has a room two feet from the party scene. Play your cards right and you could see some prom night action." 

Veronica laughed and pushed him away, "Ok fine. Give me some of those invitations." 

* * *

Veronica paid a little visit to the copier and distributed Alterna-Prom invites around the school. She headed to study hall and proceeded to do some clerical work before being yelled at by Mr. Wu. 

Logan slipped in late and was also chastised by Wu. He looked over at Veronica and muttered, "And _that_ is what happens when you never get laid."

"Well why don't you invite him to your bitchin' party?" teased Veronica. 

"Hey, speaking of my bitching party, a funny thing happened. Several members of the senior class whom I don't recall inviting offered to bring beverages. Just how many people did you invite?" 

Veronica bit her lip, "The whole senior class?" 

Logan groaned and buried his head in his hands. 

"Hey you said to invite whoever I wanted," reminded Veronica. 

"Didn't it occur to you that I might not have meant it?" sighed Logan, "How am I gonna fit all those people into my hotel suite?" 

"I was thinking we could rent out the Grand's ballroom," Veronica tilted her head and smiled. 

"Babe, you're lucky you're so hot. Will I be paying for decorations too?" 

"Nope, I'll get the Pep Squad on it." 

"Great." 

Veronica lowered her voice, "And I hear this Veronica Mars gal might be lingerie shopping later this week, if you play your cards right you could get lucky." 

"Fingers crossed," grinned Logan.

* * *

"No freaking way," Veronica sat in her car, unmoving and stared at the Dr.'s office. When life hands you Chlamydia a day before the Alterna-Prom, what the hell are you supposed to do?

"Wish Grandma Reynolds were still alive," muttered Veronica as she attempted to process things, playing over the appointment in her head. 

The doctor had said it was not uncommon among sexually active teens. And Veronica had already begun treatment that would eliminate the STD. 

But how had she contracted it in the first place? She and Logan had been safe. And he was clean, had an appointment right before they started having sex. Unless he…

"Oh God," mumbled Veronica, fighting tears, as images of Logan cheating with other girls flooded her brain. He had cheated on Lilly, and she was his first love. What would stop him from cheating on Veronica? And there had been those surfing trips with Dick…

She knew she was being irrational but she couldn't stop herself. Her emotions were doing all of the thinking and had shoved logic out the window of a 20 story building. 

"Deep breaths," she told herself. Her phone rang and she glanced at the caller ID. Logan. Naturally. 

"Hey," she answered, trying to keep her voice normal, "What's new?" 

"I'm finalizing stuff for tomorrow night. We've got reservations at the Grand's restaurant, want me to pick you up at like 5?" 

"Oh actually I can't do dinner, I promised my dad we'd eat together. I'll meet you at the Alterna-Prom later. But I gotta run." 

"Hey, Veronica, is everything…" started Logan. 

"Really have to go Logan. I'll see you tomorrow night." 

She hung up the phone and threw it into her bag, "Passive aggressive much Veronica Mars?" 

Disgusted with herself, she put her car into gear and peeled out of the lot. On the way home she made a deal with herself, she'd confront Logan after tomorrow night. She deserved to have a normal senior prom. 

* * *

Logan was drinking. Not heavily, just a glass or two of champagne. Being the ever responsible host, he greeted people at the entrance to the ballroom, keeping his eye out for one special guest. Who was acting really weird. 

Not unusual for her to have these moments. But she had been so gung-ho about prom. And now? He hadn't spoken to her since yesterday afternoon and she hadn't returned any of his calls. 

Where did he put that champagne bottle? He had just picked it up when he felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned to see Veronica standing there in a stunning black dress. 

He whistled under his breath as he looked her up and down, "You look amazing." 

Veronica smiled and took the glass of champagne, sipping it lightly, "You don't look too shabby yourself." 

Logan leaned in to brush a kiss across her lips and she jerked her head away. He paused and stared at her uncertainly, "Veronica?" 

"Let's just dance," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. 

Once there she kept her distance from him and wouldn't look him in the eye. After several long awkward moments, he yanked her off the floor and into an alcove. 

Her eyes widened as he glared down at her, "What's the deal?" 

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered. 

"Really? You sure about that?" Logan replied. 

Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Can we talk somewhere more private?" 

Logan nodded tersely and they headed up to his suite in silence. When they got there, he turned and faced her, "Spill." 

"I have…I just found out I have an STD," Veronica said quickly. 

"Oh babe. No wonder you were being so weird. Is it treatable?" Logan asked, his face softening. 

"Well yes, but I have to know…"

"God, I could kill Duncan," muttered Logan just as Veronica finished with, "Were you with anyone else while we were sleeping…"

He looked up to see understanding dawn on Veronica's face, "Duncan…"

"Did you just accuse me of cheating on you?" asked Logan in a low voice. 

"Logan," started Veronica, trying desperately to backpedal, "I wasn't thinking straight. For some reason, I jumped to the conclusion that you must have been with someone else who gave you…"

"Unbelievable," growled Logan, "Your Pavlovian response is to incriminate me, think the worst of me. And Duncan gets let off the hook once again." 

Veronica stiffened, "Can you blame me? You've cheated before." 

"Veronica, that was one kiss. I was stupid and trying to get back at Lilly for being a bitch," he started pacing angrily, "But if I remember correctly, Duncan _did_ cheat on you. And it was a lot more than one measly kiss." 

Veronica knew she had made a mistake, Duncan was a more obvious choice. She had just forgotten about him momentarily. Logan filled all of her thoughts these days. 

Tears started to seep out of her eyes, "Logan…" 

He held his hand up, "Don't Veronica. I'm never gonna stop being the bad guy in your eyes am I? No matter how much penance I do for my sins." 

With one last stricken look at her, he turned on his heel and left the hotel room, headed for the bar to get rip-roarin' drunk. 

Veronica collapsed on the floor, sobbing her heart out. There was a knock on the door, and Veronica answered it to see Mac standing there. 

"Whoah," she muttered as Veronica fell into her arms, "And I thought Logan looked bad. What happened?" 

Veronica explained the conversation as best she could between crying jags as Mac patted her back. When she finished, Mac sighed, "So where's that Veronica Mars with the go-getter attitude I love so dearly?" 

"Wallowing." 

"Well snap out of it. Because the Veronica I know never gives up without a fight." 

A grin broke out on her face, "You're right." 

"Plus you need to come back downstairs to save me from Butters." 

Veronica cleaned herself up in the bathroom and steeled herself for an all-out brawl. She wasn't giving Logan up. End of story. 

Logan sat at the bar nursing his water (for some reason he couldn't stomach alcohol at the moment) and still in disbelief that Veronica could accuse him of cheating. Sure, his past record wasn't the best, but didn't she realize just how much he loved her? 

A throat cleared behind him, and there she was, eyes slightly red rimmed but still looking as beautiful as ever. 

She spoke softly and he had to strain to hear her first words, "I thought our story was epic you know? You and me." 

"Epic how?" he asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic." 

"Veronica…"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you…if I could take it back…" she took a shuddering breath and continued, "I spent my formative years watching people while they lied to, cheated on, and betrayed each other so the trust thing, it doesn't come naturally. But I'm trying to act unnaturally, I swear. So there's that." 

Logan's face was unreadable as he commented, "Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?" 

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy," replied Veronica, looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

After a few moments of total silence, Veronica shook her head and turned away. Logan grabbed her arm and when she looked up at him, he was smiling. 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. When they came up for air, Logan whispered, "I love you." 

"I love you too. What say you we give this prom thing another shot?" 

They headed back into the ballroom just as "I Hear the Bells" began playing. 

"I love this song," murmured Veronica, settling herself in Logan's arms. 

He set his chin on top of hers as they gently swayed to the music, "Me too." 

* * *

**AN 2: God I love LoVe. I've been watching the first season again, and just finished watching "Weapons of Mass Destruction". Big sigh. Anywho, I hope this chapter was everything you've all been waiting for! Sorry for the angst, but how'd you like Veronica giving the epic speech? I know this had several lines verbatim throughout but the writers just said it so well, to try and rewrite something as meaningful would've been too hard. Two more chapters and then this fic is done, I can't believe it! **


	21. Happy Go Lucky

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's been sooo long since I updated. I only have one chapter to write after this and I will try and get it done a lot faster this time. Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**Chapter 21**** – Happy Go Lucky**

Aaron Echolls on the stand was enough to ruin a girl's appetite for life, thought Veronica as she and Keith piled into his car, discussing V's role in the next couple of days.

"How's your relationship with Logan holding up in all of this?" asked Keith as they headed away from the courthouse.

"Surprisingly well. But we try not to focus on the trial too much," Veronica sighed, "For all he hates his father, I know that this is seriously tearing him up inside. I mean his dad may be a psychopathic murdering perv, but he is his dad."

Keith reached over and ruffled her hair, "Not everyone can be parentally blessed as you."

"Ain't that the truth," smiled Veronica, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Love ya daddio."

"Love you too kiddo."

* * *

Veronica was stressed. Uber stressed. Not only did she have Aaron's trial to worry about, she also had to ace all of her exams if she wanted that scholarship to Stanford. And Logan soo was not helping. Wallace and Jackie weren't helping much either as they sat on the other side of the table cooing at one another.

"Cut it out," laughed Veronica as she removed Logan's hand from her leg, "No time for love Dr. Jones. I've got studying to do."

He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, "You know I can't resist you when you do the Shorty voice."

"Mmmhmm," murmured Veronica, trying valiantly to look over her notes, "Logan, if I don't pass my exams, I can kiss Stanford goodbye."

"And then you could come to Hearst with Wallace-san and moi," suggested Logan, "Right dude?"

"Exactly, V. Why do you want to go to school with Angie Dahl anyways?" questioned Wallace.

Veronica stared at him, "Do you know how long I've wanted to go to Stanford?"

"Since middle school?" guessed Wallace.

" Elementary, my dear Wallace. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to say that?" grinned Veronica.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Veronica was pushed under the table by Logan who was hovering protectively over her.

"Quick reflexes," muttered Veronica.

"Like a cat," replied Logan, searching for the source.

More shots rung out as Lucky jumped up onto a table, brandishing a gun. He began ranting, waving the weapon about.

People were screaming and diving under tables, trying to remain out of sight. Logan cursed under his breath and then stood up slowly.

Veronica hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

He walked slowly towards Lucky, who turned and focused the gun on Logan, hands shaking.

"What are you doing man? Don't…don't make me shoot you."

"Tommy, come on. It's Logan. Just put down the gun," Logan stopped right in front of him, hands outstretched.

Lucky began to lower the gun and Veronica stood up from her crouched position, accidentally drawing his attention. He refocused his weapon on her and began to pull the trigger.

Logan dove towards him, using his body as a human shield. He opened his eyes to see Lucky laughing manically. He patted himself down, realizing he was unharmed.

"Surprise," smirked Lucky.

Logan took a relieved breath when another shot rang out and Lucky crumpled to the ground. A security guard stood behind him

Veronica ran over to him, running her hands over his body, "Where did he shoot you? I can't BELIEVE you stepped in front of that gun. What were you thinking??"

"Ronnie, calm down. They were blanks," replied Logan, standing up and pulling her close.

"Blanks?" asked Veronica, her voice trembling.

"Yeah babe," murmured Logan, stroking her hair.

Suddenly she started hitting him on the chest. Hard.

"NEVER do that again! Do you understand me?" demanded Veronica.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a tight hug, "I promise."

Veronica nodded and took a deep breath, turning to watch the guard examine Lucky, "Is he…"

The guard nodded and pulled out a walkie talkie. Other security guards and Principal Clemmons arrived on the scene, talking to students and telling them to go home for the day.

Logan took one last look at his former buddy as they lifted him onto the stretcher. Veronica touched his arm lightly and they headed for the parking lot.

"Another day in the life of a Neptuner," sighed Veronica, climbing into Logan's car.

* * *

This was not Logan's week. First there had been the Lucky incident where his life had flashed before his eyes. And now he was meeting with his dad. Who actually believed he would lie about what he saw on the tapes.

"You do realize you could be arrested for destroying state's evidence," commented Aaron.

"Eh. I've been arrested for murder before," snarked Logan, "Destroying evidence can't be nearly as large as a sentence."

"Logan, I'm worried for you son. I'm just trying to help you out," replied Aaron.

"You know, if you'd would've given Lilly the performance you gave today, she might've given you the Oscar," scoffed Logan, slamming down the phone and leaving.

He called Veronica from the parking lot, "Your dad let you out of the hamster ball yet?"

Veronica laughed, "For a few hours. How'd the meeting with Aaron go?"

"Peachy."

"That bad, huh."

"Yep, I'm in serious need of some Veronica loving," said Logan, "Wanna meet me at the Grand?"

"I wish. Dad has me on a case. I'm studying with Gia tonight," sighed Veronica.

"I'd offer to help, but I've had enough Gia for like a lifetime."

"Yeah well the Goodman's house is creepster central so I won't be staying long. Call you after?" asked Veronica.

"Sure thing schmoopsie."

* * *

The trial was not going well. Lavoie was trying everything in his power to discredit Veronica on the stand. Logan sat behind the prosecution's bench, his hands gripping the railing tightly.

"Is that why you propositioned Mr. Echolls upon discovering the tape of Lilly and my client kissing?" questioned the skeezy lawyer.

Logan made a low sound in his throat and Keith grabbed his shoulder, silencing him.

"You mean naked kissing? With Aaron on top gyrating? That tape?" asked Veronica, her face disgusted.

The lawyer made another insinuation, this time about Veronica making Aaron earn the tapes. Logan cracked his knuckles and glared at Lavoie's back.

Veronica glanced briefly at Logan before responding, "I didn't proposition Mr. Echolls. He hid in my back seat."

"Ms. Mars, you're how old?"

"Eighteen," answered Veronica warily.

"And you're currently completing treatment for a sexually transmitted…"

As the prosecuting attorney voiced her objection, Logan stood up shouting, "You bastard."

"Order! Order! I will have order!" commanded the judge, "Logan Echolls sit down or I will hold you in contempt."

Keith put a hand on his shoulder and forced him back into his seat. Logan watched, helpless, as Veronica answered the rest of that idiot's question on the verge of tears.

After they were dismissed for the day, Keith had a brief word with Veronica, throwing glances Logan's way. Veronica shook her head and Keith hugged her briefly before heading off to speak with Lamb.

"So that was awkward," she commented as Logan draped an arm around her shoulders, "It's not every day you have to discuss your STD with your father."

"Lavoie better watch his back," grumbled Logan, "I can't believe the crap he pulled today."

"It's only because they have no real case. Their only option is to discredit everyone else."

Logan watched as his father was hauled away in handcuffs, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

The verdict was in. Veronica was missing a test for this, probably destroying all chance of going to Stanford. And she didn't care. All that mattered was justice for Lilly.

She met up with Logan outside of the court and they sat down with Keith. Veronica gripped both of their hands tightly as the judge entered the courtroom.

"Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. On the count of murder in the second degree, we find the defendant…."

Veronica held her breath, squeezing her father's hand hard.

"Guilty."

* * *

**AN 2: Surprise! **


	22. Not Pictured

**Chapter 22**** – "Not Pictured"**

Graduation. Finally, the day Veronica had been waiting for. She walked out of her room, grinning, to find Keith making banana pancakes.

"Morning sweetpea," he greeted as she sat down at the counter. He flipped some pancakes on the plate and set it down in front of her.

"Nicely done, Pops. They're not even a little bit charred," teased Veronica as she dug in.

"You should've seen the first two batches," sighed Keith, fixing himself a plate and sitting across from her, "So big day."

Veronica's face broke out into another grin, "Big day indeed. No more Neptune High, 09ers, pep rallies…This may be the most glorious day of my entire life. Hands down."

* * *

Veronica met up with Logan outside of school. He was already wearing his cap and gown and fiddling with his tassel. He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Happy graduation."

"You look so…academic," commented Veronica, pulling on her gown.

Logan grabbed her cap from her and settled it onto her head, grinning, "May I say that if anyone can look sexy in a cardboard hat, it's you."

Wallace and Mac joined them as they wandered into the gym.

"Well kids, this is it," said Veronica, "MacKenzie? Shall we find the other M's?"

"Lead the way Mars," replied Mac, rolling her eyes and following Veronica. Logan and Wallace headed for the E's and F's.

"I don't think I've ever seen V this happy before," muttered Wallace, shaking his head, "What happened to bitter, sarcastic Veronica Mars?"

"She's a marshmallow," smirked Logan.

* * *

Logan and Veronica met up with Keith after the ceremony. Veronica was still in shock over the reception she had received from the rest of the senior class.

"Congratulations," said Keith, hugging Veronica and shaking Logan's hand.

He handed envelopes to both of them. Surprise crossed Logan's face as Veronica shook her envelope, "A pony?!"

Veronica opened her card to find a ticket to NYC. Keith pulled out his ticket from his pocket and then turned to Logan, "Well?"

Logan smiled slightly and tore open his envelope. Inside was a graduation card and a third ticket to NYC, "Mr. Mars, I really can't…"

Keith interrupted him, "It's a present Logan. Besides if you didn't come, Veronica would just be calling you the entire time and using up valuable minutes."

"Thanks," said Logan, at a loss for words for once in his life, "I didn't…thanks."

Veronica looked at her two favorite men as they stared awkwardly at each other. After a few seconds, she sighed and pulled them both into a bear hug, "Big Apple here we come!"

* * *

Veronica couldn't believe it. As the pieces finally fell in place, a wave of nausea hit and she dashed into the restaurant's bathroom.

After she had composed herself and splashed water on her face, she pulled out her cell phone and called Mac.

She left a voicemail and then called Logan. No luck.

"Doesn't anybody answer their phones anymore?" asked Veronica as she jumped into her car and headed to the Neptune Grand.

Once there she located Dick right away at the post-graduation party, "Where's Beaver?"

"Upstairs, boning that computer chick," slurred Dick, wrapping an arm around Veronica's shoulders.

Veronica pushed his arm away, "What room are they in?"

"No idea," replied Dick as he chugged his beer.

"Have you seen Logan?" asked Veronica.

"Look Ronnie, I'm not here to play 20 questions or to keep dibs on nerds and boyfriends," muttered Dick as he turned away from her, "I'm here to partaaaay!"

Cheers erupted all around them. Veronica shoved Dick out of her way and headed for the reception desk. The receptionist was zero help, so Veronica frantically sent Mac a text.

Just then Logan finally called her back, "What's the emergency babe? You called me like 10 times."

"Where are you?" asked Veronica quickly.

"In my room, grabbing some more beer. Veronica, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to respond when a text message beeped through. It was from Mac, thank God.

"I can't explain right now. I have to go meet Mac on the roof."

"Wait…" started Logan as she hung up the phone and headed for the elevators.

* * *

Logan tossed his phone in his back pocket and shut the refrigerator's door. He went to pick up the beers and paused. Something about Veronica's tone worried him. She was meeting Mac, but he had a bad feeling.

"Screw it," he muttered, leaving the beers and heading for the elevator.

He had just made it up to the roof when he heard Veronica cry out, "You _raped_ me."

As he furiously rounded the corner he heard a familiar laugh and froze in shock when he realized it was Beaver.

"And Dick still thinks I'm a virgin," scoffed Beaver, "See I know how to keep a secret."

"That's what this is all about isn't it? Keeping your secret? Well it's over, it's out. I know," said Veronica, her voice shaking.

Logan quietly continued around the corner to see Beaver pointing a gun at Veronica. His entire body tensed and his mind raced as he tried to figure out how to get the gun away from Beaver. He heard Cassidy mention something about a bomb on a plane as he pulled out a phone from his pocket.

Veronica was crying as she frantically called Keith. Suddenly there was an explosion behind her. She turned and watched the fire in the sky before collapsing to the ground. Beaver's attention was entirely on the destruction he had wreaked.

Logan steeled himself and made a mad dash, tackling Beaver to the ground and sending his gun flying. As they wrestled on the ground, Veronica picked up the gun. Logan managed to wrench Cassidy's arms behind his back.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Veronica.

Veronica pointed the gun at Beaver, "Move away from him Logan."

Logan let Beaver go and stepped towards her, "Give me the gun, Veronica…"

"He killed my father. He killed everyone on the bus. He raped me," she cried, holding the gun steady.

"Shouldn't he get the same justice my father just did? Life in jail, V. It's what he deserves," said Logan softly as he moved slowly towards her, "You're not like them. You're not a killer."

Veronica collapsed into Logan's arms sobbing. Beaver made his way to the edge of the roof.

* * *

Later that night, after answering the police's many questions, Logan managed to get Veronica home. She hadn't say a word to him since the roof but her grip on his hand never loosened. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words.

When she finally fell asleep, he carried her into her room and put her in bed, lying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her brow and whispered, "I love you."

The next morning he woke up in extreme pain. It seemed to be stemming from his ear. He opened his eyes to find Keith standing over him with a tight grip on his ear.

"Wha…" started Logan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my daughter's bed?" roared Keith, yanking Logan to his feet.

"We thought…"

"You are dead meat kid," shouted Keith.

The commotion woke Veronica up and she stared at her father in complete disbelief, "You're alive. I thought you were dead."

She jumped out of bed and into Keith's arms, "I love you so much."

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" asked Keith, bewildered.

* * *

Later that summer, things had finally gotten back to normal. Or as normal as Neptune could be. A few weeks into his sentence, Aaron Echolls was killed by another inmate. Logan didn't attend his funeral.

Veronica and Logan were taking their physical relationship slowly. Veronica was still reeling from Beaver's revelations on the roof about Shelley Pomroy's party.

Mac fluctuated between being horrified and depressed. Veronica tried to spend as much time as possible with her. Dick had disappeared. No one had seen hide nor hair of him since Cassidy's funeral.

Wallace was finally moving on from Jackie and was stoked for college women. He, Logan, Mac, and Veronica were all headed to Hearst in a few weeks.

Veronica and Logan sat on the beach, watching the sun set. She rested her head against his shoulder, "Do you think college is going to be any easier than high school?"

"Well, I'm hoping that you've fulfilled your quota of psychopathic murderers for life," teased Logan.

"Knock on wood," sighed Veronica as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Logan turned to Veronica and softly kissed her, "I love you Veronica Mars."

"I love you too Logan Echolls."

* * *

**AN: So that's it! The End. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I can't thank you enough for all of your wonderful reviews. I'm hoping to start up a new story sometime soon. I'm thinking a future LoVe fic set sometime after Veronica's gone through FBI training, we'll see! And remember, LoVe is all you need. **


End file.
